Just a Boy, not a Prince
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: 100 Drabbles based off of Zuko, the exiled Fire Prince. His bonds, his heart, it is a complex thing. I hope to do it justice. \Various Pairings/ \Read first chapter BEFORE reviewing./
1. AN: Your War is Not With Me

My first story for A:TLA. I'll admit it, during the first season I wasn't too fond of Zuko at all. Little prick really needed to learn some respect. But, during the second season, I saw a different side of him. A human side. To say nothing of the third, holy shit balls. But why did he choose MAI? It makes no sense.

Ahem. Any way, this is my contribution to the Avatar Category, and I want to get a few things straight.

1: Kataang, Zutara, Tokka, ToAang, "George", Maiko**, I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE!! **By agreeing to read this story, you leave your petty little "shipping wars" at the door. If you don't like the pairing you read, don't comment. The Back button on your browser exists for a very good reason, people!

2: There will be a LOT of spoilers. I saw Sozin's Comet, and I plan to use the material from it like tomorrow isn't going to come. Again, don't like that, use the back button. If we're clear, let's get on with it!

* * *


	2. 79: Autumn

Disclaimer: Avatar and all it's characters belong to Brian and Mike, not to me. XP

Prompt: 79: Autumn

Takes Place: Pre-Season 1

Characters: Zuko, Ursa, Azula

* * *

Autumn in the Fire Nation was a strange thing. The colors, reds, oranges, browns, and golds, reflected the heat of the proud nation itself. It made Ursa smile that little smile of hers, the smile she'd only let show when she was really happy. Azula noticed this before Zuko, and she tugged on her Mother's robe.

"Mother, why are you happy?" Ursa looked towards her daughter.

"I'm happy, dear, becuase the leaves are firebending, too." When one of the leaves fell into his hand and didn't burn it, Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

"But, Mother, the leaves are cool." Ursa smiled, taking the golden-red leaf from her son.

"The strongest fires are those that burn coldest." She kneeled down to her children's height, giving them both a warm embrace.

"The fires in you are the ones that will become the strongest."

* * *

Heart's Note: Kid!Zuko was just too cute!


	3. 17: Contentment

Disclaimer: A:TLA is copyrighted to Mike and Brian.

Prompt: 17: Contentment

Takes Place: Mid-Season 2

Characters: Zuko, Iroh.

* * *

Zuko was loathe to admit it to his Uncle, but he was content in thier Ba Sing Se teashop. They may have been in hiding from Azula and the others of thier own nation, but it was still peaceful. There were rowdy customers now and again, but that was to be expected with ring they lived in. Iroh was happy, and Zuko was slowly learning the ways of Tea. Even now, with Zuko rolling his eyes as yet another girl bats her eyelids at him, he is content.

Far away from home, perhaps. But not far from family. That...that is true contentment.

* * *

Heart's Note: (shrugs) Eventually, anyone can get used to a new home.


	4. 11: Awe

Disclaimer: A:TLA Is Mike and Brians.

Prompt: 11: Awe

Takes Place: Book 3 Episode "The Firebending Masters"

Characters: Zuko, Ran, Sha, Aang (Italics: Ran. Regular: Sha)

* * *

These humans...they are worthy of our power.

_Yes, I believe so as well._

One of them...he is the next within the cycle of the Avatar.

_And yet, he is frightened by our Fire. Perhaps he was injured by it?_

No, brother. He was not injured by Fire. But this one, he was. His face is forever marred by his own Element.

_Who could mar a child in such a way?!_

I do not know. But who ever did so, it is of no importance now. He is worthy. They both are.

_Yes._

"I understand."

* * *

Heart's Note: Dialouge Based is always difficult. But I think it got my point across.


	5. 1: Acceptance

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 1: Acceptance

Takes Place: Pre-Sozin's Comet

Characters: Toph, Zuko. (Implied Zutara)

* * *

Footsteps are what wake Toph. Too light to be Snoozles and too heavy to be Twinkletoes, she knows it's Sparky. Careful not to wake her fellow females, she creeps from the girls room and follows Zuko out the door and onto the back porch. The distant rumbles of thunder and the drizzle hitting her face disorient her at first, but Zuko steadys her before she falls. She recovers quickly, batting at his hands.

"I thought Firebenders hated the rain." Zuko makes an odd noise in the back of his throat, and Toph sets the sound to something like a shrug.

"Most of us do. Makes us weaker. I don't really mind it." Toph rolls her eyes.

"That's cause you like Sugar Queen. Don't deny it, I can feel your heartbeat." Zuko makes that odd sound again, and ruffles Toph's hair. She smacks him the arm, before sitting down heavily beside him.

They've got an odd relationship, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Note: Kataang/Maiko Fans: If you dislike the implications of what Toph said...**KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT ABOUT IT! **Thank you.


	6. 57: Panic

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 57: Panic

Takes Place: Sozin's Comet (Be wary of spoilers!)

Characters: Zuko, Katara (Implied Zutara)

A/N: Part of a Three-Parter "story". Seeing Zuko like that during the finale...it _scared_ me. And I don't scare that easy.

* * *

It was a split second choice to defend his teammate. That was what he'd tell anyone who'd ask about the scar on his chest. _Too match the Avatar, the once Sane little Azula would have said._ Zuko can still remember it, clear as the fires in his hands. Azula's final grip on sanity had slipped away from her, sending her into fits of harsh, hacking laughter. Zuko had made a very confident comment about her lack of Lightning, and she responded in turn.

By aiming at Katara, instead of him.

It was here his heart took over. Not seeming to care about his own safety, Zuko leapt to take the blow. Through the pain, he'd heard Katara scream his name and Azula cackle before his vision left him.

To be completly honest, it wasn't a split second choice to defend a teammate. It was a panic-based decision to protect the girl he was starting to love.

And he'd do it a thousand times more, if he had too.

* * *


	7. 33: Fear

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 33: Fear

Takes Place: Sozin's Comet'

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Azula.

A/N: Part 2 of the Three-Parter. More of a Katara introspective than anything, but I like her a bit. More than Mai, anyway. (frowns)

* * *

In her short lifetime, Katara has been scared before. When they took her mother, when Zuko had kidnapped Aang, when Azula had killed Aang, and many other times. But she has never been scared like this, no...never like this. To see any of her comrades injured, it hurts. But to see Zuko injured, perhaps fatally, after taking that blow for her, it is terrifying. Only when she hears Azula cackle, does her fear turn into rage that she can wield. She somehow, if only through a Tui granted miracle, bests the once proud Princess. Fear replaces the anger in her veins as she runs to Zuko's side, trying to heal the damage. It isn't too late, but she still fears for her friends life. SHe looks down as golden eyes open, and he smiles tiredly.

"Thank you, Katara."

And with those three words, the fear leaves her.

* * *

Heart's Note: I know I said not to comment on the pairing, but where are all the reviews for this story? More than 300 hits so far, and only 5 reviews? That's less than I'd hoped for...


	8. 86: Fortitude

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Mike and Brian.

Prompt: 86. Fortitude

Takes Place: Post Sozin's Comet.

Characters: Zuko, Aang, Katara.

A/N: Lyrics are "So Close" by Jon McLaughin

* * *

_So close, to reaching that famous happy ending_

* * *

It had been almost 10 years since the day the war ended, and the Fire Nation was well on the way to recovery. They had given back all the Earth Kingdom land they had taken, repaired the Southern and Northern Water Tribe settlements, and everything was slowly turning back to normal. Even Aang had gotten married, something that most Monk's didn't do. And it wasn't the fact that Aang was getting married that perturbed Zuko, it was who he was marrying.

Katara, the woman that Zuko had given a piece of his heart.

But Zuko was willing to accept it. There was nothing he could do to stop either of his friends, and he wouldn't get in thier way of happiness.

And so, no matter how much it hurt, he presided over the wedding like a friend should. He read from the scroll that Aang had found, using both a Water and Air ceremony to bind the tribes, and he watched as Aang kissed his new bride.

But as soon as he could, Zuko slipped away from the ceremony and back into the night.

It wasn't the first time he'd wished for his Blue Spirit mask again, to hide the pain.

* * *

_So close, so close...and still, so far..._

* * *

Heart's Note: Dedicated to all the Zutarians who's dreams and hopes were crushed by the end of Sozin's Comet. I am among your ranks, and you have my sympathy. (salutes)


	9. 60: Proud

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 60: Pride

Takes Place: Sozin's Comet

Characters: Zuko, Iroh.

* * *

Iroh knew he'd been there the entire night. Old as he was, Iroh was far from senile when it came to his nephew. He knew that Zuko had entered the tent, ready to apologize for everything he'd done under Ba Sing Se. But Iroh was scared of what _he_ would say to Zuko, scared of driving the boy away. And so, he'd feigned sleep for a while, until he actually fell asleep. Bieng a Firebender meant he rose with the sun, and he wasn't surprised to see Zuko still there. He'd looked at his nephew out of the corner of his eye, then looked away. Zuko's breath hitched.

"Uncle...I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I just want you to know...I'm so sorry, Uncle." Iroh's eyes squeezed shut. It was getting hard to keep himself from reaching out to the boy, but he knew his nephew's pride would be damaged beyong repair if he acted now. So he let him continue, even though it hurt to hear the pain in his voice.

"I am so sorry, and ashamed of what I did. I know I can't ask you to forgive me, but I..." Agni damn Zuko's pride! Iroh reached out before Zuko could even react, and he trapped the teen in a hug as tears of his own fell.

He was proud of Zuko. He was proud of his son.

* * *

Heart's Note: (sniffles) The Zuko/Iroh reunion was made of Win.


	10. 61: Insanity

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 61: Insanity

Takes Place: Sozin's Comet

Characters: Zuko, Azula, Katara

A/N: Third piece to the "Sozin's Comet 3 Parter".

* * *

Had she tears to shed, Azula would have been crying in pure frustration. She had won against little Zuzu, he was injured beyond repair. But that stupid little water wench had _gotten in the way_! The stupid peasant had beaten her, Fire Lord Azula! It wasn't possible! It just wasn't possible! There was no Agni-known way for that to have happened! And the nerve of that girl, healing Zuzu and halping him up! He was gone, good as dead. It made no sense at all! Her plan had been flawless! She would be crowned, then she would have the whole of the Fire Nation after little Zuzu and his stupid friends. Thier heads would be mounted on her wall, glowing in the firelight. But that wench had to get in the way!

Why hadn't she killed her when there was the chance?

* * *

Note: I don't like Azula, but I pity her end. I wrote this with a headache, so pardon the lack of sense.


	11. 19: Depression

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 19: Depression

Takes Place: Post Series, Post "Fortitude"

Characters: Zuko, Sokka (Implied One-sided Zutara, Kataang)

* * *

"Come on, Zuko! Don't be so depressed!"

"I'm not depressed." A pair of blue eyes rolled in thier sockets, and Sokka snorted.

"Sure you're not. I'm wrong, you're right, sorry, sorry." Zuko exhaled smoke, absentmindedly flicking pebbles into the lake. Sokka leaned further against his back.

"Is this about Katara and Aang getting married last month?" Zuko grabbed a larger stone, toyed with the idea of bonking Sokka over the head with it for a long moment, then threw it into the lake with a rather appreciated splash. Sokka squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Zuko shook his head.

"It's not that I'm not happy for them...it's just..."

"It's just, you wish it had been you."

"...Yeah." Sokka smiled a little, elbowing Zuko in the ribs. He recieved an elbow in turn, but at least Zuko wasn't looking so depressed anymore.

* * *

Heart's Note: I see these two as brothers, kind of like the Boiling Rock showed them. That was a nice episode, me likes to think. XD


	12. 36: Grief

Disclaimer: A:TLA Is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 36: Grief

Characters: Zuko, Aang.

Takes Place: 20-30 years Post Series

* * *

Fire Nation custom had people cremated, then thier ashes thrown into the volcano of thier choice. It was a pilgrimage made by the deads family, or thier closest friends if they no family remaing. Iroh had willed that Zuko be the one to deliver his ashes to the Sun Warriors, and had drawn up a map for his nephew if needed. But Zuko knew the way, and Aang was more than willing to help him do the job. One night before they got there, Aang placed an arm arounf Zuko's shoulder when he noticed the Fire Lord's shoulders shaking. Acting like the teen he had once been, Zuko buried his head in his knees and cried until his eyes were red.

In the woods, the only ones to hear you grieve over your father will be the trees.

* * *

Heart's Note: In dedication to my Grandfather, who died on the 17th of August, 2006. The only man I will ever call my Father, and I continue to do so with pride. My only regret is I never told him that.


	13. 13: Calmness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 13: Calmness

Takes Place: Book 2 (I keep calling them Seasons.)

Characters: Zuko, Iroh.

A/N: I see Iroh as Zuko's father-figure, and I squealed _really_ loud when Zuko admitted it in "Day of Black Sun". This is Semi-AU, Zuko's not so...how do I put this...emo? (shrugs)

* * *

Night inside Ba Sing Se is calm. The city itself seems to sleep, and a quiet hum settles over the city. On nights like this, Iroh finds it difficult to sleep. So he eases himself up on creaking bones, making for the kitchen to make himself a cup of jasmine tea. He passes Zuko's room on the way there, always half open in case Iroh ever needs him for some reason. But on this night, Zuko is not in his bed and the door is closed. Iroh worries for a moment, before continuing down the stairs. He smiles a little as Zuko greets him at the table, two cups of still hot jasmine tea in front of him. His smile and eyes are tired, and Iroh knows there will be much to speak about.

But for now, both men are content to share thier favorite tea in peace.

* * *

Heart's Note:...I miss the days when things were peaceful here, too. It'll never be that way again, not since Granpa died.


	14. 21: Disappointment

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 21: Disappointment

Takes Place: "Crossroads of Destiny"

Characters: Zuko, Iroh.

* * *

If Zuko ever looked back, he'd realize the look on Uncle Iroh's face wasn't anger or hatred towards Azula, and it wasn't rage towards him. Iroh's blank fice told him nothing, but the old mans firewhisky colored eyes said everything.

Iroh, while respecting Zuko's choice, was disappointed in the boy. He had expected him to make the right choice, but instead had been turned on by his second son. Unable to stomach the look Iroh was giving him, Zuko looked away. Azula gave her brother a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, then yelled something to the Dai Li. All the while, even with his back to his Uncle, Zuko could still feel the mans gaze on him.

And it truth, Zuko was disappointed in himself, too.

* * *

Heart's Note:...(sighs) Back then...Zuko was such. an. IDIOT!


	15. 91: Childhood

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 91. Childhood

Takes Place: Post Series

Characters: Zuko, Mai (Implied Maiko)

* * *

It was a well known fact among the Palace. Zuko's childhood hadn't been a happy one. With Azula always 3 steps ahead but ready to literally stab him in the back, then the disappearence of his Mother, and that wretched, foul, loathsome man's desecration of what was supposed to be a sacred Agni Kai, it was obvious that Zuko didn't find his childhood memory full of fondness. In fact, had it not been for his Uncle, Zuko probably would have ended up dead, or worse, like Ozai. But of course, Iroh had been there, as had the Avatar and his friends. But the one who mattered most was the woman sleeping soundly at his side. Mai, his beloved wife. Over the past 10 years, she had just about shed her emotionless shell and opened up to him. It had been a liberating experience for them both, to say the least. Zuko's musings were suddenly broken by the cry of an infant, making Mai wake up. She turned, muffling her voice with her pillow.

"He's your son before the sun is up." Zuko smiled, kissing Mai's forehead before easing himself out of bed and to his sons crib. Little Kuzon reached up to his smiling father, and Zuko let the child grab hold of his fingers.

Zuko was determined, to give this boy a much happier childhood then the one he'd had.

It was doubtful Aang could ever become an Iroh, anyway.

* * *

Heart's Note: That last line wasn't planned, by the way.


	16. 69: Schadenfreude

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 69: Schadenfreude

Characters: Zuko, Azula

Takes Place: Sozin's Comet

A/N: Schadenfreude is a German word, literally meaning "the largely unanticipated delight in the suffering of another which is cognized as trivial and/or appropriate". (Thanks to Wikipedia for that)

--

In the sane part of her mind, Azula was surprised she found such delight in her Agni Kai with Zuzu. Just the thought of giving him another scar to match was sending a thrill through her body, giving more life to her flames. It was exhilirating, controlling Lightning that way. And to sweeten the deal, his precious Waterbender had been stupid and gotten in the way. More joy at hurting him coursed through her, and she cackled.

But in back of her mind, the part she'd locked away when she was just a child, Azula was crying out for her brother.

--

Heart's Note: My Mom is a Psychologist, and I grew up with tales of the Human Psyche. I'd love to see her disect Azula a few times, pick at her brain and the like. XD


	17. 14: Compassion

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 14: Compassion

Takes Place: Post Fortitude (Post Series)

Characters: Katara, Toph (Implied Kataang)

* * *

"So, Sweetness, how's married life treating you?" The lithe Waterbender smiled, shaking her head.

"It's great. Aang is really sweet to me, but you know that." Toph frowned, crossing her arms. Oh, she knew. She could feel the vibrations in the ground when those two were "busy". Katara danced around the room, carrying her little one in her arms as Toph leaned against the wall.

"So, how's Sparky doing?" Ah, the problem subject. Katara stumbled, little Kaya giggling as she set herself down and ran for her Auntie Toph. Katara took a seat, making a face.

"I don't know, Toph. Whenever we talk, he's nice and all...but he never lets me in anymore." Toph tossed Kaya up and down, catching her each time.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You married Aang, and Zuko had quite the thing for you. I'm sure he's happy for you, but he's feeling a little...how do I put this..."

"Jealous?" Toph shrugged, that would have to suffice.

"Sometimes, Toph, I wonder what it would have been like to marry Zuko instead of Aang...I can't help but think I'd be happier." Toph gave a lopsided frown, patting Katara on the arm.

"Sweetness, I think he wonders the same thing."

* * *

Heart's Note: Silver Geminite: Rolling with the end of Sozin's Comet was actually quite easy. I wasn't happy about Maiko/Kataang, but the "best" girl/guy won the battle. As fans, there isn't much we can do about it. Besides, there's always FanFiction/Videos/Art. (shrugs)


	18. 51: Limerance

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 51: Limerance

Characters: Zuko, Mai (Implied Maiko)

Takes Place: Between Books 2 and 3

A/N: Limerance, according to a Pyschologist by the name of Dorothy Tennov, is the _involuntary _cognitive and emotional state in which a person feels an intense romantic desire for another person. (again, thanks to Wikipedia for that) Also, the qoute that Iroh states is somehow related to a biblical reference, but hell if I know. (I'm Athiest/Pagan)

* * *

Zuko didn't really know where this feeling had come from. Yes, he was betrothed to Mai. Yes, they had both agreed to buck up and deal with it for the sake of thier families. _Ozai was cruel hearted, and Mai had a little brother to think of_. But to actually feel something other than kinship towards the near emotionless girl...it surprised him. He had braced himself for a loveless marriage, something with only political importance to the Fire Nation. He hadn't expected to feel like he needed her with him at all times. He never thought, in all his 16 years, he would ever truly _need_ a woman at his side. With a frown, Zuko remembered something Uncle had told him once.

_"Zuko, the Great Spirits did not create women out of Man's head to rule over him, nor did they create Women out of his feet, for her to bow to him. They created her out of his side, so that she may rule beside him, and that he may protect and shelter her. Never forget that, Nephew."_

And, in Zuko's mind, he hadn't forgotten it at all.

"Hey, Handsome."

* * *

Heart's Note: (shrugs) Maiko, Zutara, really no difference in my eyes. Either way, Zuko gets a girl. Either way, he'll lighten up sooner or later. And, in some cases, it's a guy who lightens him up. No guy can be around Aang for longer than a day and not get cheerful somehow. "Guru Goody Goody", anyone? XD


	19. 26: Empathy

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 26: Empathy

Characters: Zuko, Iroh

Take's Place: Post Finale.

A/N: Inspired by the song "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. (what? Shes quite decent, if you disregard "Last Name". DX)

* * *

Zuko sighed steam through his teeth, looking out across the Ba Sing Se skyline. It was nice to get away from the Capital every once in a while, but getting away from the others...it was a challenge. Sometimes, he just wanted to be alone. Of course, that was a little hard to do around here.

"Nephew, you are missing out on the festivities." Zuko smiled weakly, shaking his head.

"Just want some quiet, Uncle." Iroh sat beside his Nephew on the stone bench, looking up at the stars.

"If you are worried about becoming like your father, do not worry." Zuko's eyes widened as he looked to his Uncle in surprise, before he sighed and looked away.

"How did you know." Iroh patted Zuko's shoulder, standing.

"It's all over your face, Nephew. But do not fret. You have one thing that Ozai did not." Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

"And what would that be?"

"A heart."

* * *

Heart's Note: If you take away Zuko's scar, and lengthen his hair a lot, he looks eeriely like his father. (shudders) I like Zuko, but Ozai...whoo boy.


	20. 9: Anxiety

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 9. Anxiety

Characters: Zuko, Iroh, Jin.

Takes Place: Sometime in Book 2

* * *

"And left, right, twirl...Zuko! I said left, then right!" Zuko huffed steam, hands on his knees.

"Uncle, I'm trying. I don't understand why I have to learn this..." Iroh shook his head, arms crossed.

"Nephew, every Prince must know his Waltz. You are no exception!" Zuko pushed his hair out of his eyes, nodded.

"I know that..but it's hard to dance without a partner." Iroh smiled devilishly, turning as the door opened to let Jin in. Zuko's cheeks tinted red, before he glared at his Uncle. Iroh put an innocent look on his face.

"What? You said you needed a partner."

* * *

Heart's Note: (laughs) I wrote this thing in less than 5 minutes, with no planning to it's credit. It's supposed to be funny, though.


	21. 39: Hatred

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians (I almost typed Brina...oops?)

Prompt: 39: Hatred

Characters: Ozai, mentions of Iroh and Zuko.

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

If one looked into Ozai's heart, they would have been let down. Not by the fact he didn't have one, they'd probably known that since the beginning. But rather, the hatred that was where his heart was supposed to be. Hatred for the people he ruled over, _mindless followers, I control thier lives._ Hatred for his father and mother, _spineless old fools._ Hatred for his wife, _she nearly cost me the throne!_ Hatred for his brother, _Meddling fool. I should have killed him._ Hatred for his son. This one was the strongest. _That stupid boy. He'll never amount to anything. He'll fall to my armies. He'll fall to his sister. He'll fall to me. He'll bow to me._

In the end of the War, Zuko never did bow before his father. He never even saw him.

* * *

Heart's Note: I dislike Ozai, but something strikes me as odd. Iroh doesn't seem that old, but he's got balding and grey hair. Ozai, on the other hand, has a full head of black. Can someone explain that to me? Was it Lu Ten's death/stress of the war that Iroh greyed prematurely? I just dun get it.


	22. 12: Boredom

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 12: Boredom

Takes Place: Post The Southern Raiders

Characters: Aang, Zuko (Implied Aang/Katara (Not Kataang))

* * *

Aang sighed, chin balanced on his palms as he waited for Zuko to make his next move. Raised by Air Nomads and an Airbender himself, Aang had trouble sitting still. Zuko looked up at him, shook his head, then returned to the Pai Sho board between them.

"Stop fidgeting. You're making me nervous." Aang frowned, but did his best to control his restless legs tapping on the ground. After a while of this, Zuko finaly moved his next tile. Aang had already planned each and every move he could have made, and won the game quickly. Zuko blinked in disbelief, before looking up at Aang.

"How did you learn to do that?" Aang shrugged with a bittersweet smile.

"Remember, after you rescued me from Zhao? I told you about a friend I had in the Fire Nation, Kuzon. He taught me Pai Sho. I beat him every time." Zuko nodded in understanding, folding up the board before Aang could tip it over as he flopped to the ground, flat on his back.

"I'm bored." Zuko gave a wistful smile, helping his friend up.

"Go spy on Katara."

Aang's cheeks going crimson was revenge enough for Zuko losing the game.

* * *

Heart's Note: I was going for a light-hearted feeling here, but that slipped right through my fingers. (sighs)


	23. 75: Sympathy

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 75. Sympathy

Characters: Sokka, Aang

Takes Place: Post "Fortitude" (Post Series)

* * *

Sokka frowned, tilting his head as Aang finally finished speaking.

"Wait, back up. You're saying, that you think Katara would be happier with Zuko instead of you? Ok...who let you have cactus juice?" Aang huffed.

"Sokka, I'm serious. She's been depressed ever since Kaya was born!" Sokka shook his head.

"Yeah, becuase she had a kid. That messes with girls heads!" Aang wasn't amused, and he looked away. Sokka sighed through his teeth.

"Look, you want the truth? I think you two rushed things a bit, didn't think this marriage through. It's hard to adjust from bieng a single person to a married person overnight, Aang. Believe me, I'd know." Aang threw his hands up into the air.

"Yeah, but you and Toph were made for eachother! Katara and I...I just don't know." Sokka shook his head, patting Aang on the shoulder. He knew that both Zuko and Katara would be happier with one another, and from the sound of it, Aang knew it too. But there was nothing Sokka could do to help them now, besides offering a sympathetic shoulder.

"Just let things play out the way the Spirits willed it. That's all we can do."

* * *

Heart's Note: This post "Fortitude" is evolving into a whole series here. Not what I had planned.


	24. 76: Wonder

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 76. Wonder

Characters: Toph, Zuko (Could be seen as Toko, if you squint)

Takes Place: Post "Boiling Rock"

A/N: Inspired by the song "Lion" by Rebecca St. James

--

It wasn't the first time Toph found herself in awe of a Firebender. The first one had been Zuko's uncle, his calm demeanor even as Azula tried to kill them all had been really encouraging. Even after Katara told them what went down under Ba Sing Se (_Toph had felt the whole thing, really. It scared her.) _she still found herself respecting the Fire Nation's benders. Better to bow before knocking them into the wall then end up burning to a crisp, she always said.

"Toph, duck!" The little Earthbender yelped, bringing up a shield of rock as one of Aang's loose flying fireballs supposedly came flying her way. As the heat dissipated in front of her, she could hear the boys arguing about Aang's control of fire.

And...was that _worry _in Zuko's voice? Toph closed her eyes, focusing on his heartbeat. A little rapid, but controlled. Not anger...

He'd worried about her.

--

Heart's Note: I was going for a freindship/sibling feel here, but it slipped past me. Again. Hmph.


	25. 18: Curiousity

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 18. Curiousity

Takes Place: Pre-Series

Characters: Baby!Zuko, Ursa

* * *

Zuko took his first steps in the Palace Gardens, under the watchful eyes of his mother. Her eyes glowing with happiness, she swung Zuko around as if they were both common folk, reveling in the life around. Zuko giggled as his mother put him down, before his bright golden eyes turned to the Turtleduck pond. Ursa took his hand, gently leading him over to where the mother Turtleduck was helping one of her babies to the water for it's first swin. Zuko looked on, curious but not crazy to get between the mother and child. Ursa smiled in amusement, before picking up her child.

This was how life was supposed to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Heart's Note: Is it wrong to giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush whenever I think of Baby!Zuko? He just had to be so adorable. (What? I'm a girl.)


	26. 4: Ambivalence

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 4. Ambivalence

Takes Place: Season 2

Character: Azula

A/N: Ambivalence, according to Wikipedia: "feeling both love and hatred for someone or something".

* * *

Azula hadn't always been cruel. As a young child, she'd looked up to her brother, they'd spend hours together, playing games with one another whenever they could. He helped her learn how to Firebend, and that had her sent to the Royal Academy for Girls. That was where she changed. Making no friends until her final month there, she was always alone. The teachers were afraid of upsetting her, the staff gave her whatever she wanted because of her Grandfather, and most students were scared of her. So she started to resent Zuko for having her sent there. In the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't his fault at all. But still, she blamed him. When she returned home, Mai and Ty Lee with her, she scared Zuko witless. Years passed, and now that she had found him in Ba Sing Se, she knew what she would do.

She would offer him the choice to rule at her side as her beloved brother, or he would perish as a traitor to the Fire Nation.

Azula rarely prayed, but as she stared Zuko down in the catacombs, she was praying to Agni he would choose her.

* * *

Heart's Note: I suppose, in some deep part of her, Azula is as normal as they come. No baby is born evil, they're just raised that way. That, and she didn't have Iroh _or _Katara to smack the stupid out of her. That would have worked too.


	27. 15: Confusion

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 15. Confusion

Characters: Aang, Zuko

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

Zuko sighed steam through his teeth, watching Aang's face contort in confusion.

"Um...this path goes where, again?" Shaking his head, the recently crowned Fire Lord took the map from his friends hand, turning it rightside up.

"You're holding it upside down. This path leads to the main gate." Aang pouted.

"Well, sorry Mr. Fire Lord, but I'm used to seeing things from the air." Zuko nodded in understand, but the frown stayed on his face as he walked past the Airbender.

"That's why I'm teaching you my world, Aang. Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover before dark."

Aang's groan of annoyance could probably have been heard in the Spirit World. Not that Gyatso would ever tell.

* * *

Heart's Note: Zuko was _trying_ to teach Aang the layout of the Fire Nation capital city. Not that it worked, it came out wonky. This'd play out better in animation, I just know it. (pouts)


	28. 34: Frustration

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 34. Frustration

Characters: Toph, Zuko (Implied Tokka)

Takes Place: Post "Fortitude" (Post series)

* * *

Toph was _this_ close to pulling her hair out. Politics, politics, politics! How in the hellfires of all creation did Zuko _stand_ this?! She'd come here to get him alone and try to talk to him about the whole "Katara and Aang" situation, but was now seriously regretting coming here without Sokka. Her husband knew how to shut people up, without brusing ribs or breaking limbs. Toph, on the other hand...she didn't know anything else and now had to sit through the long and boring meeting just for a chance to talk to Zuko. Speaking of the Fire Lord, he was acting as frustrated as she felt, hands impacting the hard wood table as he stood.

"Enough! All of you, be quiet! I will not stand for such high members of this council to be arguing like Dragon Hawks! This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow. Dismissed." After the last of the stodgy council members had left the room, Zuko collapsed back into his seat and let his hair down before turning to Toph.

"You wanted to talk to me, little sister?" Toph smiled at the nickname, putting her feet up.

"It's about Katara. She told me, that sometimes she wishes she'd ended up with you instead of Aang. And Sokka told me you feel the same. So...why don't you just get on with it?" Zuko sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not that simple. Aang is a dear friend to all of us, and I don't want to hurt him. Ow." Toph had flung the little Meteor piece Sokka had given her at Zuko's arm to get his attention, and he blanched at the look on her face. It could probably rival a Dragon's look of anger.

"Look here, Sparky. The next time Katara comes here, you are going to sit down and talk with her. Or so help me, I will bury you neck deep in dirt and leave you there until you've roasted yourself. Am I clear." Zuko made an affirmative sound in the back of his throat, and Toph smiled sweetly.

"Good."

Iroh would later find a note on Zuko's desk, with only five words on it.

"Never frustrate a pregnant woman."

* * *

Heart's Note: The idea of Toph making Zuko squeak like a mouse is just too funny.


	29. 41: Hope

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 41. Hope

Characters: Katara, Zuko

Takes Place: Post "Fortitude" (Post Series)

* * *

There has been an assasination attempt on Zuko's life, he was injured badly. That's all Iroh's letter would tell Katara. In the 5 minutes she took to pack, Aang had already read the letter, gotten Kaya, and headed to Appa's stall to prepare the bison. It was times like this that made Katara's heart hurt becauyse she knew she'd hurt the poor child still withing Aang. She didn't want to, but one must follow what thier heart dictates. It is the only way. At the Fire Palace, Aang and Kaya waited for Katara to return as she bolted down the hallways with Toph beside her, both heading for Zuko's room. Toph steps outside once Katara steps into the large room, and she sees the damage immediatly. The room has been torn to shreds, blades still embedded in the walls. _Mai._ Zuko lays on the bed, sweaty and gasping for air with every breath. Poison, there is not a shred of doubt in Katara's mind that this is the case. She is quick to draw it out of his lungs, and his eyes squint open, the same golden color they'd always been, only slightly glazed in pain.

"That's the third time you save my life..." Katara smiles, squeezing Zuko's larger hand.

"I need some hope in my life, Zuko. You're it."

That's all she needed to say. Zuko understood. Without hope, a person would sooner die then live. But this would never happen to either Zuko or Katara, for they had one another.

* * *

Heart's Note: My post "Fortitude" universe is simple. Aang and Katara got married soon after the Comet left(Fortitude), and every post Fortitude drabble takes place over the years past that date. There will be one or two more to this, Aang still needs his side told.


	30. 96: Friendship

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 96. Friendship

Takes Place: Post Fortitude

Characters: Zuko, Aang

* * *

Zuko was apprehensive, Aang could tell. It was obvious the Fire Lord still had feelings for Katara, but was choosing to hold them back for Aang's sake. The Airbender appreciated this, and was making sure to let Zuko know.

"Zuko...look, I know how you feel about Katara. I think she feels the same way about you." Zuko's eyes widened, but he looked away and sighed steam.

"You two...are you happy together?" Aang nodded.

"Then I don't want to ruin that and get in the way." Aang frowned.

"So, what? You're willing to give up your happiness, just so Katara and I can be happy together? Zuko, that's plain stupid. Katara...she's a great woman. But she's not happy with me, not the way she could be with you. If you're saying you'll be content as long as she's happy and safe, that you're not willing to take a chance with me and try to become the one she loves...I have to call you stupid." Zuko smiled sadly, tossing bread to the turtleducks.

"It's not that simple, Aang. It's obvious you love her, and you've both to watch out for Kaya. I won't take her away from either of you. Kaya needs both her parents, and she's old enough to know you as her father. I won't be a man who takes a father away from his child." Aang huffed, crossing his arms.

"Zuko, you wouldn't be taking Kaya away from me. She'd...just have two fathers instead of one." Zuko's eyes widened again, and he stared at Aang.

"You'd be willing to let Katara go?" Aang nodded.

"If she want's to leave me to be with you, I won't stop her. I'll be sad she left, I'll probably be angry with you for a while, but so long as she's happy, it's enough." Zuko smiled, offering bread for the turtleducks to his friend as Aang sat down beside him. The Fire Lord frowned as Aang lightly punched him in the arm.

"And Zuko? Next time, don't wait until the kid's been born to tell me this. Ok?"

* * *

Heart's Note: (shrugs) Heck if I know. But Aang seems the type to let go. Other than that, bonding over feeding ducks is a great way to get to know someone. Makes a great date, too. ;)


	31. 88: Eyes

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 88. Eyes

Takes Place: Post The Southern Raiders.

Characters: Gaang (Katara POV)

* * *

Young as she was, Katara had seen a lot of eyes. The blues of the Water Tribes, so many shades. Like the ice and waters of thier homes, they were all the same color but varying shades that made up a spectrum. The greens of the Earth Kingdom, all the same uniform green. Toph was the only exception, with her sightless eyes the color of Ice Moss. _Sometimes, Katara swore Toph had waterbender in her._ The hazel grey that only Aang had, but he had told her that all Airbenders had pale colored eyes, mostly grey. And the golds of the Fire Nation, different as the Nations themselves. Azula's were gold, hard and unyielding. Iroh's were the color of pale whiskey, lamp oil at it's finest color. And Zuko's...liquid fire, molten gold, but cold as ice if needed. It was what had really drawn Katara to him in the first place, in a crush like a school girl on her teacher.

She still fell in love with his eyes, and being alone with only him for two days _had not _helped her at all.

* * *

Heart's Note: (giggles) I've seen so many descriptions in fanfiction for Zuko's eyes that it's crazy! (shrugs)


	32. 8: Anticipation

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 8. Anticipation

Takes Place: Post Fortitude (Post Series)

Characters: Sokka, Toph.

* * *

This was it, this was truly it. Zuko and Katara were finally in the same room with Aang, talking about the romantic situation. Kaya laughed, bouncing on her uncle's knees as they waited. Toph could feel the heartbeats, and knew them well. Aang's was light, calm and accepting. Monk's weren't supposed to marry, and it was obvious that they'd rushed things a little _too_ quickly. Zuko's was hesitant, one beat then two, worried and concerned. It probably showed on his face, but it wasn't like Toph would ever see that. And Katara, she was literally bursting with anticipation. _So much for being neutral, Sugar Queen. _And just like that, it was over. Katara and Zuko's heartbeats became as one, they'd probably hugged, while Aang's became a little sad. The three exited the room, and Toph could now hear them. Aang was still speaking.

"And I want you to take good care of them, ok?"

"Of course I will. Kaya and Katara will be safe here. Just remember, you're ordered to come more than once a week, ok?" Aang and Katara laughed, but Aang must have nodded and hugged Zuko, too.

"You bet I will." Aang then hugged Katara tightly, kissed her on the cheek, walked over to Kaya and did the same, then walked away. While his heartbeat was sad, his footsteps were the same. He'd be fine, they all would be. Kaya laughed as Zuko swept her up, clinging to his stepdaughter as Katara laughed. Toph smiled, squeezing Sokka's hand. Even though things were changing, they were all still the same kids they'd been, all those years ago.

And to be honest, Toph wasn't anticipating that to change anytime soon.

* * *

Heart's Note: And with that, I wrap up my Post "Fortitude" Arc. Now, to concentrate on making Aang into an Uncle Iroh. (giggles evilly)


	33. 23: Doubt

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 23. Doubt

Takes Place: Post "Childhood" (Post Series)

Characters: Aang, Iroh, OC (Maiko's child)

* * *

"Iroh, I don't understand. Why am I supposed to raise Kuzon?" Iroh sighed steam, listening to the gaurds running about like ostrich horses without thier heads.

"Avatar, there is no other way. Zuko and Mai must remain in hiding until Ozai is killed, and they cannot care for Kuzon under the circumstances. You and Katara are able to do so. Teach him the ways of Fire when he is old enough. Now, you must leave!" Placing his hands on Aang's back, the older man forced the Avatar onto the balcony as Kuzon clung to the Airbenders chest. Not even one year old, and he was forced to leave his parents. There was just no other way to keep him alive now that his grandfather was actively trying to kill Zuko and Mai. He'd almost succeeded, too. Only the intervention of Aang and Iroh had stopped the madman, but it would be in vain if Kuzon died. And so, it came to this. Calling for Appa, Aang Airbended himself and Kuzon onto the saddle. Clutching the baby boy to his chest, Aang snapped the reins.

"Western Air Temple, go!" Appa roared in agreement, taking off as Aang looked back at the burning Fire Nation Palace.

Without a doubt, Aang knew that one member of the Fire Nation royal family would end today.

He could only pray to the Spirits that it wouldn't be Zuko.

* * *

Heart's Note: (laughs evilly) Yes, I am at it again. Yet another mini-series here, a more...depressing one. Aang is going to become an Iroh, one way or the other!


	34. 49: Jealousy

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians.

Prompt: 49. Jealousy

Characters: Mai, Zuko, Katara (implied Zutara)

Takes Place: AU Sozin's Comet (Mai and Ty Lee were with the Order of the White Lotus, not in Prison)

A/N: (facepalms) This is what I get for listening to the end of Disney!Beauty and the Beast 4 times, then going onto a Zutara community.

* * *

Mai hated this. Old geezers who were keeping her and Ty Lee from going out there and looking for Zuko, and the fact they were keeping them locked in a tent while the sun came up. It was completly unfair! They weren't even Firebenders, and Mai didn't have her knives. What was she going to do? Act like Ty Lee? Agni would freeze over first.

"Zuko? How'd it go...thank La." That was the Waterbender! And she was talking to Zuko! Mai stuck her head out of the tent flap, eyes widening as she saw Zuko standing next to his Uncle, looking more liberated then when he'd ever been with her. Of course, the fact that the Waterbender was hugging him could help. And he had the gall to hug her back! After everything Mai had done for him, he had moved on to this stupid water wench! Mai snarled, bolting past the guard who tried to stop her as she got right into Zuko's face. Or rather, tried to. Iroh and the water wench got in the way as Mai screeched.

"How could you?! How could you betray me?!" Zuko stared in confusion, before shaking his head as Mai was dragged away, back to her tent. Ty Lee waved to Zuko from the flap, before vanishing back within. Zuko sighed, one arm still around Katara.

Mai would have a place in his heart for a long time, but she was too jealous, to unemotional.

It never would have worked out between them.

* * *

Heart's Note: Might I qoute something? "If we don't get what we want, we bitch about it." Kataangers/Maikons who have emailed me about the Zutara in this without leaving a FFN name to contact you, GROW UP! I ship what I ship. Go read some other Kataang/Maiko fic, or watch the finale again. Goodness knows Mike and Brian screwed that up enough. (fumes)


	35. 67: Rightous Indignation

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 67. Righteous Indignation

Characters: Katara, OC (Maiko's Child)

Takes Place: Post "Doubt" (Post Series)

* * *

Kuzon was very angry, Katara could tell. The problem with having an orphanage filled with mostly Earthbender children was that they blamed the Fire Nation for thier parent's deaths. It wasn't that far of a stretch, but to take it all out on poor Kuzon, it just wasn't fair. He wasn't his grandfather, he wasn't the Fire Nation. But he had his honor, which was why Katara wasn't getting involved in the spat Kuzon was having with Jin, one of the older orphans.

"Just becuase I'm Fire Nation doesn't mean I'm what you called me! I have a father!" Jin sneered.

"Oh, really? Then where is he? Why isn't he taking care of you?" Kuzon sputtered, then looked away. Katara and Aang had never told him what happened to Zuko or Mai, since they didn't know either. Jin took Kuzon's moment of not knowing what to do and lunged at the boy, ready to punch him in the face. Katara moved to make a water rope to hold him back, but Kuzon darted away right under Jin's arm, leaving the heavier boy to crash to the floor. Kuzon shook his head.

"I don't know why my father isn't taking care of me, but I do know that he loves me. That's more than you can say, right?" And leaving Jin on the floor, Kuzon walked away.

Katara wouldn't scold him for getting into a fight, not when it was his right to defend his honor.

Besides, Jin had needed to be taken down a peg or dozen.

* * *

Heart's Note: The product of writing right after lunch made a reappearence. Yeah, that wasn't fun. (huffs)


	36. 20: Desire

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians.

Prompt: 20. Desire

Takes Place: Post "Doubt" (Post Series)

Characters: Aang, OC (Maiko's Child)

A/N: Head outta the gutters, folks. This is not sex-related. XP

* * *

Aang frowned. Ever since the fight he'd had with Jin, Kuzon had been withdrawn, keeping to himself in the lesser explored areas of the temple. Sure, he'd do his chores, let Aang or Katara know where he was at all times, and he'd come for meals, but other than that, he was practically a ghost. And so, Aang set out to find the young teen. Knowing the layout of this place like the back of his hand, Aang had no trouble finding the child in the upper courtyard. Landing beside him, Aang sat down.

"Katara says you had a fight with Jin yesterday. What set you off?"

"...He called me a bastard, Uncle Aang. But I'm not! I have a father...don't I?" Aang looked away, sighing as he nodded.

"Your father was the last Fire Lord, Zuko. I don't know if he's still alive, though. The last time I saw him, he was begging me to take care of you while he couldn't." Kuzon sighed steam, golden eyes saddened as he tossed a pebble into the canyon.

"I...I just wish I could have know my parents. I mean, you and Auntie Katara are great...but I just..." Aang wrapped an arm around Kuzon's shoulders, rubbing the boy's arm.

"I know, Kuzon. I know. I miss him too."

* * *

Heart's Note: MusicLover, Kuzon has Aang and Katara to take care of him, yes, but Aang and Katara also run an orphanage out of the Western Air Temple. That's why Kuzon was at the Orphanage.


	37. 40: Homesickness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 40. Homesickness

Characters: OC (Maiko's Child), Aang

Takes Place: Post "Childhood" (Post Series)

* * *

On light feet, Kuzon snuck through the corridors of the Western Air Temple towards Appa's stable. He was leaving tonight, to find his parents. Uncle Aang and Auntie Katara were great people, and he did love them, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to meet his father, and he would take any chance life gave him to get there.

"Did you really think you could get past me, Kuzon?" The boy tensed, laughing nervously as he turned to face Aang. The Airbender didn't seem mad, but his eyes weren't happy.

"Uncle Aang...I just...I want to meet my father and mother. I...have to know where I come from. Please! Let me go!" Aang looked out to the canyon, where the sun was coming up, tinting the sky red through the gathering stormclouds. He had promised Zuko and Iroh he would care for Kuzon as long as possible, teach him Firebending. He had done what he could, now it was time for Kuzon to go home. Aang nodded, turning to Kuzon.

"You can go. But I'm going with you. Your father would kill me if you go back to that place on your own." Kuzon's face lit up, and he hugged Aang tightly, before running for Appa's stable. Aang slung his staff out of it's holster on his back, gliding into the sticky, wet dawn air as he heard Appa roar in pleasure, finally able to take to the skies again. Aang touched down on his bison's head, Kuzon climbing onto the bison's saddle as they headed east, towards the rising sun.

After 14 years away, the Fire Prince was going home. Prepared for what he would see or not.

* * *

Heart's Note: I realize this has little focus on Zuko, but he'll get his turn in the next drabble. This idea just sprung into my head and wouldn't go away, so here it is. As writers, who are we to say no to our whims?


	38. 43: Horror

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 43. Horror

Characters: Zuko, Aang, OC (Maiko's Child)

Takes Place: Post "Childhood" (Post Series)

* * *

Even after 14 years, the Fire Nation capital was still a mess. Assasination attempts on the Fire Lord came more than once a week, and it was stressfull to watch his once beautiful and proud city be burned to the ground, one house a month.

"Zuko! Aang's come back!" Iroh, still strong, cried out from the balcony as Zuko's eyes widened. Aang had sworn to not come back until Kuzon was ready to fight. This meant that Kuzon had learned all he could from Aang, and was ready to face his destiny as Crown Prince. With calm steps hiding his anxiety at seeing his son for the first time in 14 years, Zuko walked to stand beside Iroh as the Air Bison dropped off his precious cargo. Aang didn't look that much different, only with some added wrinkles on his face. But the boy beside him, looking no older than Zuko himself had been after that foul Agni Kai, he was horrified as he looked over the city from the safety of under Aang's glider. Iroh and Aang stepped away, letting the father and son have thier reunion.

"Is this...the Fire Nation." Zuko nodded, looking down at his son. The boy's pale whiskey colored eyes were full of sadness and horror as he watched the smoke crawl into the skies.

"I...I wanted to see where I came from, to meet you and my Mother...but I never thought it would look like this." Zuko wrapped an arm around Kuzon's shoulders, and the boy's breath hitched before he turned and clung to his father. Closing his eyes against the tears, Zuko embraced his son with all the love he could muster.

Kuzon was still just a child. He shouldn't have been subjected to such horrors as these.

* * *

Heart's Note: Kuzon's dialogue was inspired by a conversation in "The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning", particularly a conversation by the title character and his father figure/mentor. (Who, by the way, is a _fire_ Dragon.)


	39. 31: Euphoria

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 31. Euphoria

Characters: Mai, Zuko, OC (Maiko's Child)

Takes Place: Post "Childhood" (Post Series)

* * *

It was over. The rebels had all be locked up in secure cells, and the Capital was well on it's way to being rebuilt. Zuko had called Mai and Ty Lee back from Kyoshi Island, and Kuzon anxiously awaited his mother at the front gates with Iroh, Aang, and Zuko beside him. Zuko smiled down at his son.

"Take it easy. She'll be happy to see you, I'm sure." Kuzon nodded, taking a deep breath as the gates below swung open. Ty Lee flipped through them, but Mai was somehow faster, running with reckless abandon as she held her skirts up. Zuko shook his head, taking the first step before turning to Kuzon and offering his hand. The boy took his fathers hand, nervous as his mother stopped in front of them, golden eyes filled with love as she looked between them.

"Kuzon?" Unable to trust his voice, Kuzon simply nodded. Mai cried out in relief, embracing her child as Zuko looked on.

"Thank Agni! I never thought...I never thought I'd even see you again!" She backed away, and Kuzon had to swallow the lump in his throat to stop from crying as his parent's embraced. Aang came up behind him, wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders.

Kuzon had his family back, and that was good enough for Aang.

* * *

Heart's Note: I was going for a desperate feeling in Mai's dialogue..I'm not sure I got that right.


	40. 2: Affection

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 2. Affection

Characters: Zuko, Toph (Could be Seen as Toko)

Takes Place: Post "The Boiling Rock"

--

"Please...don't leave..." Zuko frowned, stopping in the doorway. It had been a long day for them all, and he just wanted to sleep. But Toph, for some reason, was extra clingy tonight. He turned, sitting beside her on the low sleeping pallet.

"What's wrong?" She turned the other way, closing her eyes.

"I...I'm scared. I can feel something coming...but I can't tell what it is..." Zuko shook his head, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's ok. We're all here for you, ok?" Toph nodded, dozing off after Zuko had gotten comfortable. It was actually quite easy for him to sleep with his back against the wall like this. Quite supportive.

_In the morning, when Katara and Sokka burst into Toph's room to look for the two missing friends, Katara had to smile. Toph's head was using Zuko's leg as a pillow, and she was clinging to his hand like a lifeline. The Firebender looked at them when he heard them, then put a finger to his lips. Sokka nodded, dragging Katara away from the room. It was just one of those times you had to leave the guy alone with his affectionate "little sister"._

_Or, you'd risk getting burned and then knocked into a wall._

--

Heart's Note: That "thing" that Toph could feel? Maybe Azula had ground troops along with those AirShips. Heck if I know.


	41. 44: Hostility

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 44. Hostility

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Aang

Takes Place: Post "Western Air Temple"

* * *

Aang knew that Zuko had done some _really_ bad things to them those first few weeks he'd been chasing after them, but he also knew that was no reason for Katara to be so openly hostile with him. Sure, opposite elements had something to do with it, _Avatar or not, he didn't really get along with too many Earthbenders_. but for it to be this bad...what had he done? As soon as Katara was done yelling at him, Aang walked over.

"Um...what did you do to make her so mad at you?" Zuko sighed steam, looking out over the canyon.

"Under Ba Sing Se...we talked about a lot of things. She must have thought she could trust me, because she offered to heal my scar. Then you and Uncle busted in...I'm glad you did." Aang tilted his head at the abrupt change of subject.

"Why's that." Zuko turned, a gentle smile on his face. Even taking all of Katara's hostility hadn't knocked what Uncle had taught him away.

"Becuase, you wouldn't be here if she didn't trust me back then. Her hostility is worth that." Aang watched him leave, before looking up at the sky. It took a better bender than he was to say something like that, that was for sure. To take all of Katara's anger, and just stand there as she yelled at him, possibly hurting him physically...that was something Aang didn't think he could do.

Iroh had raised a great son.

* * *

Heart's Note:...yeah.


	42. 22: Disgust

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 22. Disgust

Characters: Zuko, Azula

Takes Place: AU Book 2 (Zuko sided with Aang and Katara, but was captured)

* * *

Amber eyes livid, Azula glared at her brother behind the crystals encasing him. He glared back with just as much fervor in his eyes, smoke leaking from his nose and mouth as he stared her down. Unable to take the rightous anger pouring off of him, Azula whirled around to come face to face with her Uncle's disapointment. She wasn't like Zuko, she didn't need love. But the sight of the old man so angry and dissapointed in her...it made her stomach churn. She whirled on the Dai Li agents.

"Get these traitors to the Palace! I'll deal with them there." The Dai Li saluted her, Earthbending the two males back up to the palace walls to be dealt with as Azula tried to regain her composure. She was certain she'd done the right thing. Zuzu was the one who'd made the mistake.

But...if that was true, why was _she_ the one feeling disgusted?

* * *

Heart's Note: ...yes, I'm at it _again_. Apparently, I can't write ATLA without a story arc behind me. (huff)


	43. 27: Emptiness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 27. Emptiness

Takes Place: Post "Disgust" (AU Book 3)

Characters: Zuko, Mai (Implied MaixZuko, not Maiko)

Inspired by "Carry You Home" by James Blunt

* * *

Zuko's cell was deep within the Prison Tower, farther down than Iroh's level. Damp, musty, and away from any sunlight that could help him Firebend his way out of this predicament. Mai went to visit him once a week, always on the 5th day of the week. She'd take some decent food with her, and she would only watch him as he sat there eating it, weak and sick from the dampness. It was, as Ty Lee would have put it, like putting an Earthbender into the sky to keep them from knocking you down. But this week was different. He wasn't standing, or even sitting, as she entered his abandoned corridor. He was laying on his side, facing away from the bars. Her heart stopped for a moment.

"...Zuko?" He groaned, pushing himself off the ground to try and look her in the eyes. Her stomach churned at the look in his gold eyes; fear, tiredness, sickness, lonely...everything that was wrong in the world. Her decision was made for her then and there. Fishing the dagger out of her sleeves, she picked the lock and entered his cell, holding his head up as she looked at him.

"I'm getting you out of here, you and Iroh." He shook his head slowly.

"...get in trouble." She gave a watery smile, kissing his scarred eye as she picked the locks on his ankle shackle. It fell away, and she helped him to stand. She left him leaning against the wall as she had the gaurd open the door, before said gaurd got pinned to the wall by several of her daggers. Iroh met them in the hallway on his level, and he nodded to Mai as he took his ill nephew from her grasp. She gave him one last kiss, then turned to face the empty corridors.

She may not have been a bender, but she remembered the nobility that was the Fire Nation. She would cover the retreat of the wounded and worried, she would prove to Azula that her love for Zuko was stronger than her fear of the Princess.

She would prove her worth.

* * *

Heart's Note: ...writing this gave me a crack pairing. MaixSokka X-X


	44. 46: Hysteria

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 46. Hysteria

Characters: GAang, Zuko, Iroh

Takes Place: Post "Emptiness" (AU Book 3)

* * *

Iroh had never been more grateful for the Avatar's forgiving nature. Had he not been so open-minded, there was no doubt that Zuko would be dead at this moment. While looking for some kind of medicine to help Zuko fight his fever, the little blind girl he had shared tea with, Toph, had found him and dragged him to her comrades. The waterbender looked actually relieved, then horrified to hear of what happened to Zuko. It had taken scant moments for them all to reach the little apartment Iroh had placed Zuko in, and it had been almost too late then. Katara, the waterbender, had been hysterical many times as he almost slipped away from her healing, but she was calmly sleeping in her brother's arms now. Toph sat by Zuko's head, eyes closed as she concentrated on his heartbeat. Aang and Iroh stood on the balcony, staring out over the city. The child sighed deeply, then turned to look up at Iroh.

"Once Zuko recovers, will you two teach me Firebending?" Iroh's whisky colored eyes opened wide, then he smiled and nodded gently.

"Of course. You both have much to learn." The Avatar, Aang, smiled widely before returning to his friends side as the sun began to set. Iroh sighed steam, smiling just a little.

"Thank you, Roku."

* * *


	45. 50: Kindness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 50. Kindness

Takes Place: Post "Hysteria" (AU Book 3)

Characters: Toph, Zuko

* * *

It took Zuko a week to wake up from his fever-ridden sleep. Besides Toph, no one is in the house as he wakes, sore and hot. She feels his heartbeat, and leans over him, guessing where his face is.

"How do you feel?" He takes a moment to respond.

"Thirsty.." Toph laughed, vanishing from Zuko's sight as she stood, walking to the teacups Iroh had left behind before he went out to teach Aang firebending.

"Your Uncle left these behind, but I can get you some water, if you want." Zuko shook his head, taking the cool cup of tea from Tophs tiny hands. She sat down beside him again, just waiting as she stared at the floor, seeing in a way he'd never truly understand. Zuko smiled a tiny bit, setting the cup down before laying back, staring at the ceiling. If they were here, it meant the Avatar...no, Aang's, kindness was more than his anger at all those months of chasing him. As if sensing his inner turmoil, oph smiled gently.

"If you're worried about how the others will accept you, don't. They were all worried about you, when your Uncle told us what happened. Besides, we're all kind to people who aren't chasing us around the world anymore." They shared a laugh, and Zuko drifted off into an easy sleep, watched over by the kind Earthbender.

* * *

Heart's Note: (giggles) I've been a Zutarian since mid Book 2, but Toko is just so cute!! What? I'm a girl.


	46. 58: Patience

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 58. Patience

Characters: Zuko, Toph (Could be seen as Toko)

Takes Place: AU Book 3 (Not connected to the "Disgust" line. Toph was captured)

* * *

Whoever had her was prepared. The cell she was in was metal walls and ceiling, based with sand. She could barely see, and it was like the guards outside were mute. She hadn't heard a word out of the them since they'd captured her almost a week ago. It wasn't like she was mistreated, they weren't physically torturing her or anything, but she was going to go nuts if she had to sit in this cell another day! Sighing, Toph leaned back to wait out another extremely boring day.

Wait...were those cries of pain? She was on her feet in an instant, listening closely as the guards outside her cell hit thier heads on the wall, and she readied her stance in case her "rescuer" wasn't friendly. The door was swung open, and she kicked sand into the guys face. He sputtered, flushing heat outwards.

"Toph! It's me!" Ice moss colored eyes widened, and Toph ran forward into Zuko's arms. He cradled her to his chest, muttering apologies into her hair before she shook her head, smiling.

"It's ok, Sparky. I'm a patient girl."

* * *

Heart's Note: Something that came to me, and stuck like super glue. DX


	47. 90: Family

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 90. Family

Characters: GAang, Iroh, Zuko

Takes Place: Post "Kindness" (AU Book 3)

* * *

If anyone cared to look at the little apartment close to the edge of town, they'd discover it wasn't that small. It had at least 4 people living in it, and there was so much laughter from within that it became a ray of hope on stormy days. The shopkeeper who lived across the way described the people living inside as the most mismatched, but most compatible family he'd ever seen. The eldest was obviously from around here, and his apparent son was, too. The next eldest got lost, which made people think he and his sister were colonists. The flighty grey eyed boy wasn't from around here, if his pale skin was anything to go by, but he knew his way as if he'd been born on the streets. And the tiny girl, always hanging off her elder brothers arm, the apparent son of the only adult in the area, she knew the place best. It was like Agni had reached down, scooped up soil from every corner of the globe, and made all that into a single family. When the man came down to buy his customary tea leaves, the shop keeper made sure to tell him. He smiled, laughed his thanks, and walked away.

_Years would pass before Iroh remembered to tell Zuko was that nameless shopkeep had said, and the look of pride and joy on his nephew's face was worth it all._

* * *

Heart's Note: This is why I should never write ATLA stuff after watching the new "Little Mermaid" movie. Makes my "fluffly Family!" brain go stir crazy.


	48. 3: Alertness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 3. Alertness

Characters: Zuko, Sokka

Takes Place: Post "Western Air Temple"

* * *

Eyes closed, Zuko took a deep breath. There was something out in the woods, he could tell. Sokka, on the other hand, hadn't quite picked up on it. The blue clad boy fidgeted, bouncing from one foot to another.

"What's out here, anyway?" Zuko shook his head, letting out his breath. There was no way he could tell was following them, he couldn't hear it anymore.

"I don't know. Let's get back." Grabbing the sack of fruit from the ground, Zuko and Sokka turned to head back to the temple. For all his excellent combat abilities, Sokka was easily spooked. Before Zuko could have even reacted, he screamed like a little girl as the Avatar's lemur popped down, hanging from a tree in front of them. Sokka panted on the ground as Zuko and Momo stared at one another, the little lemur blinking big green eyes and chirping happily as he smelled the fruit in Zuko's sack. Frowning, Zuko grabbed the small creature by the scruff of his neck and held him in front of his face.

"No fruit for you. I don't like getting spooked." Momo blinked, chirping before darting out of Zuko's hold and onto his shoulders, curling onto his head as Zuko helped Sokka from the ground. The water tribe boy glared at Momo as he walked behind Zuko.

"Next time, you're lemur stew."

Momo didn't seem to care.

* * *

Heart's Note: This was, originally, a more mature natured piece. But then I got the idea of a spooked!Sokka, and ran with it. I don't think it turned out the way I planned...but it seems ok.


	49. 55: Melancholia

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 55. Melancholia

Characters: Zuko, Sokka

Takes Place: AU Sozin's Comet

* * *

Sokka isn't proud of himself tonight, as he looks back on all the memories he has of the Fire Prince. At first, they were enemies. He'd kidnapped Katara, kidnapped Aang, and had done some horrible things. But when they entered the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe boy toyed with the idea, that under different circumstances, they could have been friends. Sure, Zuko was a _Firebender_, but he had a heart under that jerks exterior. Then, after the invasion, they became friends. Brothers, actually. Sokka didn't know any other man he trusted more with Katara, the only one who would ever be able to keep his baby sister safe. But now, he was gone. He'd gone out protecting his world, protecting Katara. As he sat beside the lake, knees to his chest, Sokka had to work to swallow back his tears. As a brother, Zuko wouldn't have wanted him to shed any tears. Iroh and Mai had shed enough for all of them, anyway. Looking up to the night sky, Sokka shook his head and angrily threw a rock into the waters surface, breaking the red moons reflection.

He'd never gotten to say "thank you for everything, I'm sorry, goodbye."

* * *

Heart's Note: The AU part? If you didn't get it in the prompt, well...Zuko died soon after the battle with Azula. Master Waterbender or not, Katara can't really work miracles on such short notice.


	50. 100: Spiral

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 100. Spiral

Characters: Ty Lee, Zuko (Could be seen as Tyko)

Takes Place: Post Finale

A/N: Anyone remember "Anxiety"?

* * *

"And one, two, one two. That's it!" Ty Lee clapped, and Zuko shook his head. Iroh had tried to teach him waltz in Ba Sing Se all those months ago, but it had never stuck. Now, with the coronation ball just hours away, Ty Lee was doing everything she could to teach him how to dance. Speaking of Ty Lee, her wide smile fell a little.

"You can dance on your own now, but you still need a partner. And since Mai isn't here, I guess I'll have to do." She frowned, looking away as Zuko sighed smoke. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, he just didn't think she could waltz any better than _he_ could. She sighed, putting her hands in the right places before guiding his own.

"And like this. See, one, two, one two. Easy!" Zuko smiled a little, finally understanding. It was like a Bending Form, if you got down to it. Hours later, as Zuko mingled with the crowd and danced with his teacher, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Why are you helping us?" Ty Lee smiled, grey eyes glimmering.

"Becuase. Azula was on a downward spiral. You and Mai can be on an upward spiral. You can turn this world around, if you try hard enough."

_And Zuko had to wonder if Ty Lee and Aang were related_.

* * *

Heart's Note: Not planned, but this sucker wrote itself out in less than 5 minutes. Blech.


	51. 99: Home

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 99. Home

Characters: Zuko, Iroh

Takes Place: Post Sozin's Comet

* * *

The Palace hadn't really changed that much, in Iroh's years away. Zuko, as Fire Lord, had made the palace much more open than it had been during Azulon and Ozai's rules. Air streamed through the corriders, and stone fountains were tucked in strategic corners. Iroh smiled proudly, his nephew was keeping the balance well. It helped he had such good friends to help him, as well. The wonder a change of heart could do to a man. Speaking of a man, Iroh schooled his face as he entered the meeting room. Zuko looked up when he entered, standing with a gentle smile as he walked forward to meet his Uncle and foremost advisor in a firm embrace.

"Welcome home, Uncle." Clasping warm arms around Zuko's back, Iroh smiled with his heart.

"It is good to be home, Zuko. Yes. It is good to be home."

_Home doesn't mean the roof over your head or the walls keeping you safe. Home is the people that keep your heart within theirs, keeping the lights on to welcome you back with open arms._

* * *

Heart's Note: Shameless fluff with a deeper meaning to me. I've lived in one house for the past 12 years, and I see it as my home. But I'm moving soon, and I'm sad to leave all this behind. Might as well immortilize this place in words before I leave, right?


	52. 98: Relaxation

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 98. Relaxation

Characters: Zuko, Mai, OC (Maiko's Child)

Takes Place: "Childhood" line (Post Finale)

* * *

On days when there was little paperwork to finish and the old council was calm, Zuko would take his family out past the city walls and into the countryside. Kuzon loved it, having been raised far away from the stuffiness of the Fire Palace, and Mai would smile the way she used to, that slight upturning of her lips that she'd always had when they were younger. While Kuzon and Mai would count clouds or make wishes on dandelion puffs to try and reclaim his childhood, Zuko would lean back and think about what he'd done to deserve this. He'd done many bad things, and other people were more worthy of a happy ending than he was. But still, Ani had graced him with this, and turning down the boon of a Fire Spirit was not exactly a good idea.

"Dad!" He barely had time to look up before Kuzon rushed at him in a fierce embrace, and Zuko smiled.

Nothing beat relaxation with the family, that was for sure.

* * *

Heart's Note: I've got another AU line in the works. I don't know what the heck I'm doing these days. DX


	53. 97: Solitude

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 97. Solitude

Characters: Zuko, Toph, Iroh

Takes Place: AU Post Finale (Iroh and Zuko took Toph home, but arrive to a surprise)

* * *

The first thing that greeted the little entourage of three was smoke and embers in thier faces. Frowning, Zuko held Toph back, close to him. Something was very wrong here, that wasn't the scent of a normal bonfire. Something more flesh-related was burning. From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Iroh nod towards the gaurds as Toph squirmed in Zuko's hold, understanding something was very wrong.

"My parents! Mom! Dad!" She tried Earthbending Zuko to make him let go, but he held firm as the gaurds extinguished the fires. The head gaurd, Lao, came back shaking his head.

"My Lord...we found the bodies of Lord and Lady Bei Fong. It appears they went in thier sleep." Toph's knees gave out and she would have fallen to the ground if Zuko hadn't held her up before they sat in the dirt. Iroh took over as the tiny slip of a girl clung to Zuko, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"Prepare them for an Earth Kingdom burial, at moonrise." Lao nodded, then barked orders at his fellow gaurds. All Zuko could do was hold Toph, to try and reassure her it would be alright. But, truth be told, Zuko wasn't sure if it ever would be.

He knew what is was to be surrounded by people, and still be alone.

* * *

Heart's Note: This is the AU line I mentioned in "Relaxation". I'm just itching for Toko Angst. (I almost typed Aangst!)


	54. 95: In the Storm

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 95. In the Storm

Characters: Zuko, Toph, Katara

Takes Place: Post Solitude (AU Post Finale)

* * *

"Zuko...I don't know if there's anything we can do for her. She hadn't seen her parents for months, and she comes home to find them dead? Sokka and I lost Mom, but still..." Katara sighed, shaking her head as she watched her friend run his fingers through Toph's hair while the tiny Earthbender slept. Zuko looked up at her with tired golden eyes, and he shrugged.

"Uncle told me something once. Not every storm is made of rain and thunder. Sometimes, they rage within us as well." He made a face, scrunching up his nose.

"I think Toph is one of those storms right now. It's up to us to make sure she comes out alive." Katara nodded, sitting beside Zuko and lacing his hand with hers. All they could do was wait for thier friend to wake up, then begin the long road to recovery.

Hopefully, they would survive this storm as well.

* * *

Heart's Note: A lull in the action before the next one. I was going for a calm/sad feeling.


	55. 94: Drowning

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 94. Drowning

Characters: Toph, Zuko

Takes Place: Solitude Line (AU Post Finale)

* * *

Toph wasn't a very good swimmer, not in the least. She hated not being able to see what she was doing, and so she never bothered to learn how to swim. She'd figured that she'd never get close enough to water to have to find out that she couldn't swim, and she had Katara and Sokka with her after that. But now, she was all alone. Her parents were dead, and her friends had all abandoned her to drown. She just left herself fall, not caring about anything else. But something was heating the water. She reached out, grabbing onto a firm, calloused hand. A tiny smile quirked at her lips as she was pulled from her dreams of drowning, concentrating only on Zuko's fingers in her hair.

"Thanks, Sparky."

"Anytime, little sister."

* * *

Heart's Note: Angsty fluff, with a happy ending.


	56. 30: Epiphany

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 30. Epiphany

Characters: Zuko

Takes Place: Post Finale

A/N: Inspired by "Mulan's Desicion" off the Disney Movie "Mulan" OST

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko stared out across the horizon of his city, golden eyes narrowed. Mai and Ty Lee had been taken to Kyoshi Island for thier own safety, Iroh was with Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se, and he was the only one here. His headpiece lay on his bed, wrapped in a piece of parchment for a servant to find. It was time to leave. Pulling his hood up over his head and grabbing his bag, Zuko blended into the servant crowd and slipped into the kitchens. If it meant keeping his family safe, he would do anything, even exile himself. Standing with his back to the palace, Zuko stepped forward, slamming the door behind him.

It was time leave this all behind again, and he could only pray to Agni that his doing so would keep his family safe.

* * *

Heart's Note: First part of _another_ AU line. And, I come with a request. Once this 3-4 part line is over, I'll have run out of ideas. So, I'm now taking Request Prompts. Just...throw an idea at me. I'll write anything but Lemons. Not in this T-rated fic, anyway.


	57. 93: Obsession

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 93. Obsession

Characters: Iroh, Mai

Takes Place: Post "Epiphany" (Post Series)

* * *

From his balcony in his Ba Sing Se apartment, Iroh looked out over the recovering Kingdom with a mixture of pride and frustration. Pride for both how well the once captured city was recovering, and pride in Zuko for holding his family over his own life. But he was frustrated in his nephew for leaving without telling them, without letting his friends help him. Mai was distraught when she got the news, begging to be let back to search for Zuko. Iroh wouldn't have her search on her own, and Sokka had promised to have Mai sent to Ba Sing Se with Aang to start the search. In fact, she should have arrived now. Iroh turned just as Mai entered the roomy apartment, hair drifting down her back with red rims around her dark gold eyes. She blinked, then looked away.

"I'm sorry, General...I just can't sleep, or eat, or anything without knowing if Zuko is safe." Iroh nodded. He understood what she was taking about, the tea he'd made was to help relieve his stressful mind. He'd been unable to rest, either. But now, if they worked together with Aang to find Zuko, perhaps then they could rest.

Obsession took a heavy toll on both mind and body.

* * *

Heart's Note: Have any of you ever tried to write with a pulled muscle in your arm? Ugh, I don't recomend it. It's hard, frustrating, and _painful_.


	58. 92: Kick in the Head

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 92. Kick in the Head

Characters: Sokka, Toph, Zuko (Implied Tokka)

Takes Place: Post "Obsession"

* * *

"YOU STUPID FIRESLUG!!" Zuko whirled around, broadswords slicing through Toph's rocks and catching Sokka's meteor sword before it removed his head from his shoulders. He stared at his friends with wide gold eyes as Sokka panted, face screwed up like a snarling wolf as Toph's hands clenched, ready to throw him into a crevice in a second. Sokka snarled louder, pointing the tip of his sword at Zuko.

"What in La's name were you thinking?! You ran off without a word to anyone, and made us search all over the damned world for you! Do you know how worried we were?!" Now Toph knocked him over, stalking forward and putting a hand on her husbands arm to calm him as Zuko just stared up at them, eyes wide in disbelief. He couldn't believe they'd come looking for him. He never thought that they would. As if she'd sensed his thoughts, Toph whirled on him and sent a rock flying at the back of his head. Zuko yelped in alarm, and she got right in his face.

"You even _think_ about doing something this stupid again, and I will personally have Twinkle toes take away your bending. Am I clear?" Zuko swallowed, making an affirmative sound. Toph sweetly smiled, earthbending him back onto his feet.

"Good. Now, let's go home. And you'd better come, or I'll kick you in the head."

* * *

Heart's Note: I just figured these two would chase after Zuko, and find him first. XD


	59. 71: Shame

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 71. Shame

Characters: Zuko, Mai, Iroh (Implied Maiko)

Takes Place: "Epiphany" Line (Post Finale)

* * *

"Zuko, you are a complete and utter idiot!!" The slap rang throughout the chamber, and Iroh found himself wincing in sympathy for his nephew. Of course he deserved it for making them worry, but it still sounded like it hurt something fierce. Zuko's flinch cemented that thought, and Iroh sighed. Mai had a right to be angry, but the shameful look in Zuko's eyes seemed to be settling her down.

"We've established that I'm an idiot, Mai. Please stop slapping me." Mai clenched her hands at her side, looking away as Zuko sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I couldn't risk you coming with me." She looked back at him, eyes wide.

"Of course I would have gone with you!" He captured her face in between his hands, imploring.

"I know you would have, which is why I left before you knew. Otherwise...we'd both still be out there." Mai's eyes went gentle, and Iroh shuffled from the room as they kissed passionately. He smiled as he left the room; Zuko would be alright.

Shame and Love went hand in hand.

* * *

Heart's Note: Written in the frustration from the final Story Mode battles of Pokemon Colosseum. (I swear, the last boss CHEATS!!) ...ahem. Anyway, requests up next. I'll eventually get to all of you, so settle down and wait. XP


	60. 48: Intrest

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 48. Intrest

Characters: Toph, Zuko (Pre-Toko)

Takes Place: AUish Western Air Temple (Toph stayed with Zuko after he burned her feet)

A/N: Based on InkCharm's request. Also, congrats to Liooness for getting my 100th review!

* * *

"Just so you know, I can still make a rock go where you don't want it." Zuko sighed, wringing out the cool cloth before setting it on Toph's, _that was her name_, foot. She winced, hissing and pulling away. Her feet were obviously causing her pain, but everytime he tried to pick her up to get her back to the Waterbender, _Katara, stupid!_, she'd earthbend the ground so they'd both fall, making his already bruised ribs very sore. As it was, he'd done all he could to help her, and he settled down beside her, eyes falling closed until tiny fingers started skittering across his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to tell what you look like. Now hold still, you almost ate my hand." Zuko rolled his eyes, not appreciating the invasion of his personal space, but he did owe her something for burning her feet like he did.

"How did you get this scar? Is it a scar?"

"Yes, it's a scar. Lets just say my birth Father's not the best guy in the world." Toph snorted, flopping down onto his chest.

"That's no surprise. Your Dad's the _Fire Lord_, the guy bent on destruction." Her hair smelt like cinnamon and dirt. Must have been an Earthbender thing.

"Yeah. My family's kinda screwed." She laughed, a bubbly sound as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, taking in his musky scent of smoke.

"Well, you and your uncle aren't so bad. Your sister...she scared me."

"She's kinda supposed to." Toph yawned, muttering something into his neck as she slept a little. Zuko smiled, closing his eyes.

Katara would probably kill him if he wasn't able to take Toph back, but for the moment, he was only intrested in sleep.

* * *

Heart's Note: I left out taste for a reason. This is supposed to be Pre-Toko, so kissing is kinda out of range for now. And I can't write kisses well, my first KH fic contests to that. And about the bosses I mention in the last drabble...well, he kicked my arse again. DX


	61. 16: Contempt

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 16. Contempt

Characters: Zuko, Ozai

Takes Place: AU Post "Crossroads of Destiny" (Zuko was captured instead of Iroh)

A/N: Based on Floranna's request. Weak Stomachs, beware. (What? Headaches and dizzy spells make me moody.)

* * *

"Stop. Don't waste our time when he won't even scream." The man before him saluted Ozai, then backed out of the cell. Ozai took a breath, letting steam loose as he stared down at the panting, bleeding form before him. His own son, a true traitor to the very end. And even now, with his back and chest covered in whip lashes and knife made cuts, he wouldn't say where that traitor Iroh went, or why Azula hadn't returned home when those meaningless friends of hers brought Zuko back in chains. Ozai stalked forward, grabbing Zuko by the chains on his arms, pulling him up to get a better look at the boy. As first born, he was supposed to have suceeded Ozai when he stepped down or died. But his mother, the boys dear mother, had done the impossible to save him. What use had it done, now that the boy was dying anyway.

"Why don't you tell me where they are? I'd ease your pain if you did." It took a long moment, but Zuko looked up at his sire, golden eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth as if to answer,

and spit in his face. Ozai dropped the boy in surprise, glaring as he wiped his face.

"Impudent child." Whirling, Ozai stalked away in contempt, leaving the teenaged prince to bleed out on the floor.

Better to let him rot then waste time on him.

* * *

Heart's Note: If you didn't get it, Ozai was having Zuko tortured. I know, it's a bad idea. All I could think of, with the headache I had.)


	62. 42: Hopelessness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 42. Hopelessness

Characters: Zuko, Katara

Takes Place: Post "Contempt". (AU Book 3)

* * *

Cells in the Fire Nation, unlike the rest of the Island Nation, were quite cold. Or maybe that was the bloodloss talking. Zuko couldn't tell. He'd been here for almost two weeks now, the last week free of torture "treatments". Apparently, Ozai was just waiting for him to die on his own. It would probably happen before the next sunrise, Zuko couldn't stop shivering, no matter how tightly he tried to curl into himself. Of course, broken ribs weren't letting him curl in tighter then bringing his legs up, but every extra bit of warmth in this cold metal cell was a little extra bit of hope to get him through this. And sometimes, hope could be all to get you through something. Hoping his Uncle would somehow hear him, Zuko muttered an apology as he closed his eyes, hearing only muffled words as his conciousness left him.

"ZUKO!"

* * *

Heart's Note: I'm not telling if he lived or not. Wait for next time. Yesh, I'm evil!! XP


	63. 63: Relief

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 63. Relief

Characters: Zuko, Katara

Takes Place: "Contempt" line (AU Book 3)

* * *

The first think Zuko felt was warmth. The first thing he heard was a smooth voice muttering in some tribal tongue, sounding to his weary mind like an ancient Water Tribe prayer that Iroh had sung to him those first few nights after the Agni Kai. But the voice wasn't his Uncle, it was distinctively female. It sounded like...the Avatar's Waterbender? But why would she be praying for him? Didn't she hate him? No...it hadn't seemed that way as he covered her escape from under Ba Sing Se with the fallen Avatar. He could only hope the child had survived.

"Katara? How is he?" The praying stopped, and he could hear a sniffle.

"He's still out of it. But I think he'll be alright." Something in her voice made Zuko want to prove her right. Fighting against the sleep clawing at his mind, Zuko opened bleary gold eyes. Katara jerked as he brushed her hand with his, and she whirled around. Bright blue eyes opened wide, before she smiled slightly.

"Welcome back, Zuko. You've had us all _very_ worried." Zuko smiled in relief, already drifting off to sleep again as Katara wiped her tears of relief.

Somehow, he had defied the odds and come back from the brink. That was more than enough cause for tears.

* * *

Heart's Note: Inspired by "Very Last Moment in Time" by Lindsay Lohan. What? Decent singer, nice song. So what she's got a girlfriend? Love's love. Plain and simple. Kataangers might learn from that. (Blinks) And I got another crack pairing for you. TophxKatara. Mudshipping!! XD


	64. 24: Ecstasy

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 24. Ecstasy

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Toph, Iroh

Takes Place: "Contempt" Line (Au Book 3)

A/N: No, this is not sex/drug related. Brains outta the gutter. NOW.

* * *

Zuko was nervous, Katara could tell. It was the first time he'd be seeing Iroh since Ba Sing Se, and he'd really changed. It didn't help that he was still having nightmares about whatever that man had done to him. Toph or Sokka often sat with him at night so he wouldn't wake up alone and think he was back in that horrid cell that Aang had rescued him from. Katara was jolted from her reverie as the door opened lightly, Toph sticking her head into the room.

"Snoozles found the Old Man. He's really worried about Sparky, too. Should I let him in?" Katara looked to Zuko, propped up on pillows against a wall. The exiled prince sighed, nodded. Toph picked up on the miniscule vibration and vanished from the doorway as Katara squeezed Zuko's hand in comfort.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Zuko's lips twitched, and they both turned as Iroh nervously entered the suddenly too small room. Katara stood, fixing her skirts before squeezing Zuko's shoulder and scampering past Iroh as the older man stepped to Zuko's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, Uncle." Iroh sniffled, and before Zuko could even react, Iroh was wrapping him in a gentle hug, whispering apologies for not getting him out, for not doing something under Ba Sing Se, for everything Ozai had done to him that he couldn't stop. Zuko shook his head, clenching his hands in the fabric of his Uncle's robes.

"It's alright, Uncle. We'll be ok."

And with every fiber of his being, Iroh believed that Zuko was right.

* * *

Heart's Note: Just fluff. Not much else to say.


	65. 89: Dying

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 89. Dying

Characters: Zuko, Iroh

Takes Place: AU Sozin's Comet

A/N: Inspired by ilikedan's review.

* * *

One never expects to be sitting at the side of a child as young as Zuko is. But that's what Iroh finds himself doing, clutching at his nephew's hand as the boys final moments tick by. Only Agni knows exactly how much time he has left, but every doctor has told them that Zuko has less than a sunrise left to breath. Miss Katara had done her best, but she was no older than Zuko, with still much to learn. Perhaps, had there been more time...but there wasn't time. There would never be time, not again. Iroh was losing his second son to this miserable war. He looked up as Zuko's breath hitched, and his face tightened in pain. Iroh clutched at his hands, whispering the lullaby he'd liked so much as a child. A tired smile overtook Zuko's face, making Iroh's eyes water.

"I'll tell Lu Ten you said hello...thank you, Uncle."

Zuko closed his eyes for the last time, just as the sun breached the horizon.

* * *

Heart's Note: (sighs) Lately, my mind has started to overlap Zuko with my best friend, and Iroh with my Granpa. That's probably why Sozin's Coment scared me so much, to see Zuko like that made me think something would happen to Evan. Being a teen girl who likes her best friend as more than a friend sucks ass.


	66. 78: Summer

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 78. Summer

Characters: Zuko, Toph

Takes Place: Post "Ember Island Players"

* * *

Toph was _hot_. Scratch that, she was cooking in her own skin. How in the world did the Firebenders stand this? Sure, Katara could cool herself off with her waterbending, Aang could make himself a bubble of chilled air, and Sparky was practically immune to this Spirits's forbidden heat. But her and Sokka? Not so much. He was down on the beach with Suki, probably chilling in the ocean while she cooked herself.

"Watermelon juice?" Had she not been wilted from the heat, Toph probably would have been Earthbending Zuko into the dirt. As it was, she snatched the chilled fruit out of his hand and starting sucking the cold juice out of the straw as Zuko sat next to her. He wasn't any hotter than the air around her, so she didn't shove him away as she made quick work of her drink. Once she was finished, she set it down.

"How can you Firebenders stand this heat?" Zuko shrugged, brushing sweat sticky hair out of his eyes.

"We live on Islands, that helps. But why _else_ do you think we've been at war for 100 years?" Toph blinked, opened her mouth to comment. She shut it and looked away.

"Good point."

* * *

Heart's Note: A little arc with the remaining two seasons. Just something to make up for no update yesterday. (shrugs)


	67. 80: Winter

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 80. Winter

Characters: Zuko, Sokka, Katara

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

Sokka was rather fond of winters that Zuko would spend with them. It had been a few years since the comet came, but he still spent time with his old friends. The first winter, he'd nearly frozen himself to death before Katara and Gran Gran found out. They immediatly chewed him out for being stupid, wrapping him in blankets and stoking the fire in the hearth. The second winter, he'd come prepared for the blizzards and brought a coat. The third, he'd kept his friends close as they stood at Gran Gran's funeral. The fourth, he'd taken them to the mountains in the Fire Nation to keep them in the cold they knew and loved, but away from the bad memories of losing Gran Gran. The fifth, this one, was turning out to be the coldest one. Sokka sighed, gathering his blankets and stalking past Katara. His little sister blinked sleepy blue eyes at him in confusion.

"Sokka?"

"He's shivering again." Lightly, he toed Zuko in the side. "Move, you. You'll freeze to death." Zuko sighed steam, but rolled over onto his side so Sokka's back was to his. Katara smiled gathering her own blankets and curling up on Zuko's other side. The Fire Lord blinked in surprise, before wrapping his arms around his friend. Sokka smiled, dozing off.

_The next morning, Chief Hakoda would check on the children in Katara's hut with a smile on his face. Zuko had rolled over onto his back, arms still around his friends as Sokka snored into Zuko's ear, Katara's head nestled into his side while they all slept peacefully._

* * *

Heart's Note: Endless fluff!


	68. 81: Spring

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 81. Spring

Characters: Zuko, Aang

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

The spring air in the mountains was cleaner than the air in the Capital. That was one reason Zuko loved it up here. The other reason? Well, Aang was a dear friend, and he was certianly an improvement from the stuffy council. The fact he also meditated in the morning certainly helped. But this morning was different, a warm drizzle was coming down on the temple and Aang was determined to get Zuko to play in it.

"Come on! You're 17, not 70!" Zuko frowned, digging his feet in. Here, he was just Zuko, friend and mentor to Aang. But it was hard to throw off the teachings he'd been taught as a Prince. And Princes didn't play in the rain. Aang looked back at Zuko, wide grey eyes almost begging Zuko to come with him. Zuko sighed, rubbing his face before dislodging his arm from Aang's hold. The younger boy sagged as Zuko turned to walk away, and looked on in surprise as Zuko bolted past him.

"Last one outside's a rotten sea slug!" Aang blinked, then laughed as he ran after his friend into the light rain.

Just a couple kids having fun. Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Heart's Note: I can actually see this happening in the show. Shame it didn't.


	69. 5: Anger

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 5. Anger

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Suki (Pre-Zutara)

Takes Place: Post "Boiling Rock", Pre "Southern Raiders

* * *

Suki wasn't the leader of the Kyoshi warriors for her pretty face. She knew things were...tense, between Zuko and Katara. It was about as obvious as Appa, to but it bluntly. Hell, even _Sokka_ had noticed! That probably explained why he was so annoyed with them at the moment. Dinner was a tense affair with Zuko and Katara at eachother's throat all the time, and everyone was just waiting for Zuko to snap back at her. If things got too rough, he'd set his bowl down, thank her for the meal, and walk away as Katara just stared after him in disbelief. Suki looked between them, then stood and walked after the exiled Prince into the chilled night air. He stood with his eyes closed, face to the sky as she approached him.

"If you want to eke out that anger, I'm good in hand to hand."

"I know. But Sokka would kill me." Suki laughed, hands on her hips as Zuko gave her a half hearted grin.

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"No."

* * *

Heart's Note: I don't like Suki for breaking up a perfectly good Tokka setup, but she's a nice girl. Better than Mai, anyway.


	70. 6: Angst

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 6. Angst

Characters: Aang, Sokka

Takes Place: During "Southern Raiders"

--

"I can't beleive this! He likes her! _HE_ likes _HER!_" Sokka sighed, staring as Aang paced up and down the corridor, hands on his scalp as his face flitted through at least a dozen emotions. Sokka shook his head.

"Aang, I know you're upset, but Zuko's a nice guy now. He can take care of Katara. I trust him." Aang stared at his friend.

"I trust him too, but not with Katara! She's supposed to like me!" Sokka raised a brow, then shook his head and walked to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Look, Katara will like who she likes. Give it time before you go all glowy on them. Not that they couldn't take you down together, but don't angst enough to make them have too, ok?" Aang didn't look convinced, but he nodded as Sokka walked away.

--

Heart's Note: Not what I planned with this one...eeep!!


	71. 7: Annoyance

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 7. Annoyance

Characters: Toph, Zuko, Katara (Zutara)

Takes Place: Post "Southern Raiders

* * *

Toph was _very_ annoyed right now, and two people were about to find out what happened when you annoyed Toph Bei Fong. Sweetness and Sparky had come back from tracking down the old man, and thier heartbeats were driving Toph crazy. How could they stand to be around eachother like this?! It just made no sense. They were in the courtyard, and Toph stalked down the stairs. Zuko saw her first, and he turned around before taking a step back when he saw the look on her face.

"Uh, hi, Toph." She got right in his face.

"Don't "hi" me, Sparky! You two are driving me _nuts!_" Katara walked over, and Toph smirked as she got an idea. Zuko backed away another step when he saw the smirk on her face, understanding something was up.

"Uh, Toph...what are you doing?" Toph laughed as she earthbended the two of them closer and closer together, until they had no option but to press thier lips together. Toph let her earthbending down after a second, walking away when they didn't back off one another after a second.

She'd be dealing with an Aangsty Aang for a while after this one, that was for sure.

* * *

Heart's Note: (laughs) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the last line!


	72. 10: Apathy

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 10. Apathy

Characters: Ozai, Azula

Takes Place: "Contempt" line. (Remember that one?)

* * *

"Father, if I may?"

"Of course, Azula. You're always free to speak your mind to me."

"Thank you, Father. Might I suggest that Zuko recieve time in a cooling chamber? Weak as he is, it may finish him off." Ozai frowned, looking down at his daughter. To see her so apathetic to her brother's pain was disconcerting. But she was _his_ daughter, so he expected her to be as such.

"Your suggestion has merit, Azula. I will take it into consideration."

"Thank you, Father. With permission, I will take my leave?" Ozai nodded, and she left his chambers as he watched his daughter walk away. Perhaps he would place Zuko into a cooling chamber. No Fire Lord had ever turned down the wise opinions of his Princess and Prison Warden in the same day.

* * *

Heart's Note: The benefit of having a mother who was a Psychologist? You get lectures on the human psyche instead of sex/drugs/drinking. DX


	73. 25: Embarrasment

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 25. Embarrassment

Characters: Zuko, Lu Ten, Katara (Implied Zutara)

Takes Place: AU Post Series (Lu Ten didn't die, and he went with Zuko and Iroh during the banishment.)

* * *

Lu Ten wouldn't stop laughing, and he wasn't helping Zuko figure this problem out at all.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me see if I heard you right. You like Katara, and she likes you. Your problem is...what?" Zuko huffed steam and embers, crossing his arms as he looked out into the garden.

"How am I supposed to propose to her?" Lu Ten laughed again, arms around his middle.

"Use her customs, stupid! Agni, didn't Father teach you this?" Zuko looked away, lip stuck out in something strangly resembling a pout. Lu Ten took on a devilish smirk, ruffling his cousin's already messy hair. Zuko yelped in alarm, before he started to laugh.

They were more brothers than cousins, really.

* * *

Heart's Note: Oh, the wonders another sane family member would have had on Zuko. XD


	74. 28: Enthusiasm

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 28. Enthusiasm

Characters: Zuko, Aang

Takes Place: Post Series

* * *

"Come on, Zuko! You'll love it!"

"Aang, I am not fond of having my feet off the ground."

"Oh, really? You didn't mind it when you were trying to take out Azula."

"That was different! I was fighting for my life, not having fun."

"Oh, so you admit you're having fun! I got you!"

"Aang..."

"I know, I know. Besides, I'll catch you if you fall. Just trust me."

* * *

Several hours later, Aang watched his friend with a smile as Zuko turned loops and did manuevers that would have made even the fastest Airbenders jealous. The wonders clean mountain air could do to his friend, and he hadn't even been here for a day!

* * *

Heart's Note: XD I was going for a humorous tone here. Dunno if I pulled it off, though.


	75. 29: Envy

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 29. Envy

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Aang (Implied Zutara)

Takes Place: Modern Highschool AU

* * *

Aang Gyatso was your ordinary high-schooler, with the exception he'd skipped two grades and now sat in a class with kids two to three years older than he was. He sat behind a pair of siblings, Sokka and Katara Tui. They both had brown hair and blue eyes with skin tanned by time spent in the sunlight, but while Sokka was rather plain, Katara was the essence of beauty. Her hair, normally in a braid, was now loose down her back in waves of chocolate curls. He hoped to be able to ask her to the prom this year, since last year she'd gone with Haru, the exchange student. But this year would be different, oh yes, Aang was sure of it! As soon as the lesson was over, he'd ask her.

"In other news, class, we'll have a new student joining us today. His name is Zuko Agni." Katara's head shot up from her text book, and Sokka fell over in shock as Aang tilted his head on confusion. Did they know this kid? Every head in the class turned to the door as it opened, a teen about Sokka's age. Black hair fell into hazel colored eyes, and that was all it took before Katara bowled into him, hugging him tightly. The boy, who Aang could now know as Zuko stood there for a second, nodded to Sokka, before hugging Katara back. The teacher gave them a moment, before ushering them to thier seats as Aang sank back into his chair. So much for asking Katara to the prom.

Why did the other guys always get the girl?

* * *

Heart's Note: Excuse me while I go barf. I _hate_ highschool AU's! Don't ask why I wrote this...I wouldn't be able to tell you. Yes, even _I _don't know. DX


	76. 32: Fanaticism

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 32. Fanaticism

Characters: Zuko, Katara, Mai (Implied Zutara)

Takes Place: Post "Envy" (AU Series)

* * *

To the clique of Rich Girls, Zuko was a prize ripe for the taking. But they all knew it, he was to be Mai's someday. So what that skank Katara had her claws in him? Mai would rip her off him, and she'd take her place. It was what any honorable girl would do. Ah, there he was. Mai found herself blushing as he laughed from his heart, a deep, rich sound. but her love turned to anger as she saw he was laughing with that Katara girl.

"Zuko, can we talk?" Zuko looked over his shoulder, then frowned as he saw Mai. Katara raised a brow as she came up to stand next to Zuko, and Mai had to hold back a snarl at the tanned female. She ignored her rival, turning to Zuko.

"You know the Prom's in a few days, right? Would you come with me?" For a second, it looked like he would say yes to her, her of all people, the best looking girl in the entire school district, but he then shook his head and wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulder.

"Sorry, Mai. Katara and I are going together. I guess, I'll see you later?" Mai nodded, watching as Zuko and Katara walked away before she whirled on her heels and punched the wall.

Damn that Katara!

* * *

Heart's Note: This one gave me so much trouble. RAWR!! DX


	77. 35: Gratification

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 35. Gratification

Characters: Zuko, Toph

Takes Place: AU Book 3 (Zuko went with Aang and Katara)

A/N: Inspired by "Next Contestant" by Nickelback

* * *

From the corner of the little cafeteria, Zuko was keeping a close eye on the men across the outdoor sitting area. Something was off about them, even Sokka had been able to tell. But they hadn't moved from that spot ever since Toph sat down, and they were sending the girl some very odd glances as she ate her dinner. Zuko glared at them, getting up for more food. He'd barely been gone for a second, and when he turned back around, the men were all sitting down next to Toph, having pushed a stupified Sokka off his seat.

"Hey pretty lady, how would you like to come with us and have some real fun."

"No thanks. I'm having fun here."

"I don't think you understood him, missy. He's not asking, he's ordering you." The second man grabbed Toph by her arm, ready to drag her off to Agni knew where before Zuko tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but that's my sister you have there. My 12 year old sister." The men went pale, and bolted off before Toph could Earthbend thier sorry butts into the next shop over. The little Earthbender huffed as Zuko sat back down, and she punched him in the arm.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but I would have liked to handle them myself, "brother"." Zuko rubbed his arm, smirking.

"I'll remember that next time, Sister."

* * *

Heart's Note: Blarg. Tis what I get for listening to that song at 1AM. XD


	78. 37: Guilt

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 37. Guilt

Characters: Zuko, Lu Ten

Takes Place: Pre "Embarrasment" (AU Series) Roughly around "Southern Raiders"

* * *

"Zuko...can we talk?"

"Sure. What's the matter?"

"It's about Father...I'm worried about him. I know he broke out of prison and all, but he's kinda old."

"I'm worried about him, too. You want me to say you can go look for him, don't you?"

"Smart for a Crown Prince, cousin." A sigh, before the wind whispered as Zuko nodded.

"Go. I'll make sure Aang finishes his Firebending. You just find Uncle."

"Thank you, Zuko. I'll find him, then we'll see you again. White Lotus promise?" The wind whispered again as Zuko and his cousin exchanged a handshake, and Zuko watched as the older boy vanished into the night.

"White Lotus promises...don't die, Lu Ten." Guilt wasn't easy to deal with. Both boys knew this for a fact.

* * *

Heart's Note: On a completly unrelated note, does anyone know the song "One of Us" from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride"? Why is it that song reminds me of Zuko so much? Rhetorical question, sweeties. Don't bother answering. By the way, if anyone can make a Zuko centric video to that song and put it on Youtube before October 21st, I will write a request Fanfiction for you. Clock's ticking, people!


	79. 38: Happiness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 38. Happiness

Characters: GAang, Zuko

Takes Place: Post "Fire Bending Masters"

A/N: Inspired by "Cooking" by the great Authoress Fandomme. Go, read it. NOW!

* * *

Summer days in the Fire Nation were sweltering hot, and training to take down the Fire Lord certainly didn't help make her boys smell any better. From her place over the rice pot, Katara could smell the sweaty musk that was Zuko, Sokka, and Aang drift on the wind. And judging by the look on Toph's face as she sat next to Katara, she could smell it too.

"You three reek. I'd dunk you in the fountain if it wouldn't pollute our drinking water." That made Aang shoot up, and Katara shook her head at the look on his face.

"Aang, you have to be kidding me!" He wasn't kidding as he bent the water right out of the fountain and all over the courtyard, right onto everything within range. This included Toph and Zuko, and they both glared right at Aang.

"Not funny, Twinkle Toes!"

"Aang..." The lithe Airbender yelped as his teachers chased him around in the artificial rain, and Sokka padded on bare feet over to his sister, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Just like the old days, huh?" Katara gave him a sly look, and she laughed as he yelped, making a face first tumble into the fountain.

Just like the old days. Yeah.

* * *

Heart's Note: Read Fandommes Fics. Now!


	80. 45: Humiliation

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 45. Humiliation

Characters: Zuko, Sokka

Takes Place: Post "Southern Raiders"

* * *

It was more of a dance than anything. Not a mating dance, the younger boy didn't want the mate the Prince sought for, and the Prince didn't want the Chieftain's Son's chosen. It was a dance of power, to prove who had the ability to lead thier little clan of ragtag outcasts and wanderers. Silver steel clashed against black meteor, a shower of sparks lighting thier faces, dripping with sweat as the young pupil watches on in alarm.

"Sokka, Zuko, stop it! Please!" Both fighter's ignore him, and continue thier fight. At least, they certainly try too.

"Alright, that's ENOUGH!" Sokka, the Chieftain's Son, flinches and cries out in alarm as his sister, the Prince's sought for mate, douses them both with water, knocking thier swords from thier hands.

"You two are such meatheaded idiots!"

Humiliation is a dish best served wet. Katara knows this best.

* * *

Heart's Note: XD Tried for a humor note. Don't think it worked.


	81. 47: Inspiration

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 47. Inspiration

Characters: GAang, Zuko, Mai, Iroh

Takes Place: Sozin's Comet

* * *

Sokka was up to something. He'd never sit so quietly for so long unless he was planning something, or he was doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to. Years of growing up alongside him had taught Katara this. He'd finished his reunions a while ago, and had since been sitting at that table with parchment and ink in front of him, tongue between his teeth as he brushed strokes of black ink onto the canvas. Katara smiled, then looked up as her brother shouted.

"Zuko, stop moving! You're messing with my inspiration!" Zuko blinked, then shook his head with a tired smile towards Katara.

Never mess with a genius at work.

* * *

Heart's Note: I was rewatching the Finale while stewing over what to write...and boom. XD


	82. 52: Loneliness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 52. Loneliness

Characters: Zuko

Takes Place: Post "Sozin's Comet"

* * *

There were times in every mans life that he would feel completly alone, even in a palace full of people. This was one of those times, for Zuko. Aang and Katara were off dancing with Sokka and Suki, Toph had convinced his Uncle to have a nice cup of tea with her, and Mai was nowhere to be seen. Zuko sighed, brushing a stray strand of black hair from his face as he exited the massive room, heading for the gardens. Hopefully, the turtleducks would still be there. Zuko smiled lightly as he entered his mother's garden, still smelling like the moonpeach tree she'd planted when he was born. The little pond was still there, and in good shape as it glimmered in the moonlight and dim glow of the fireworks. Zuko's smile reached his eyes as he noticed the turtleducks lapping at a pale, thin hand, and Mai stood to greet him with a smile that chased away the dimmest refuge of loneliness left in his mind as he walked closer.

There were also times in a mans life that he would have only one person beside him, and feel as if the entire world was on his side.

* * *

Heart's Note: I'm determined to finish this before October, and hell will freeze over if I don't get it done by then, (determined look)


	83. 54: Lust

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 54. Lust

Characters: Ozai, FEM!Zuko, Katara

Takes Place: Book 3

A/N: Inspired by "Hellfire" from Disney's Hunchback of Notredame (the things you only get when you're older!)

* * *

Ozai was a determined man. His niece, Zula, would be his. She had run away from home with her father, his useless brother, three years ago. Oh, how she would be developed now. No longer the lanky, tomboyish thirteen summer's old child she'd been when she'd left this place, now she would have grown into her frame, just like her mother had. She could have been Ozai's daughter, but no, Iroh got to Ursa first. Damn him. As Ozai paced the length of his quarters with a smile to rival a Devil's Glare, he didn't know that hundreds of miles away, Zula was having a screaming nightmare that would have Katara in fits to try and wake her.

"Zula! It's ok! You're safe here!" Bright golden eyes opened wide as the teen panted for breath, and Katara sighed in relief as she rubbed her friends back.

They had made it to another dawn. Barely.

* * *

Heart's Note: XD This is what I get for watching old Disney Movies at 3 in the morning. Haha. And to clarify, in this piece, Zuko was a girl called Zula, Ozai was her uncle, Iroh was her father, and she'll probably get paired with...heck if I know. Probably a still Female Mai. (shrugs) Benefits of an open-minded lifestyle means you're more open to other pairings.


	84. 56: Nostalgia

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 56. Nostalgia

Characters: Iroh, Katara

Takes Place: Post Sozin's Comet

* * *

Clearing out the old Fire Palace vault with Iroh was actually quite fun. He'd tell her the stories behind every piece of jewelry or scroll she'd pack away, and she'd listen with a sympathetic ear as he passed over the strands of black pearls he had given to his wife when his son was born. But some of the pieces actually had happy stories, some even connected to her tribe or the Earth Kingdom. One of these pieces caught Katara's eye, and she gently picked it up. Silver colored metal wound it's way around cabochons of ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz, with a larger diamond in the center. The metal attached itself to a piece of black colored ribbon, making it look almost like a Water Tribe bethroal necklace. Iroh peered over Katara's shoulder, gently smiling as he took the necklace from her hands.

"Ah, this piece has history. It was passed down from one of the first Fire Nation Avatars, a gift from his Air Nomad wife. It has been here ever since." He smiled at the look of confusion on Katara's face.

"It is more recently used as a manner of proposing to a man or woman from another Nation, my dear. Pardon this old man's nostalgia."

* * *

Heart's Note: I actually saw a necklace like that once. Cost a pretty penny, at almost 300 USA dollars. Eep.


	85. 59: Pity

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 59. Pity

Characters: Zuko, Azula

Takes Place: "Contempt" line (Au Book 3)

* * *

"Hello, Zuzu. Father tells me you aren't doing well here." Golden eyes, clouded by pain and exhaustion, glared up at her. Azula smirked, kneeling down and picking her brother up by his hair.

"You're just a stupid foolish child, siding with another child who couldn't even save himself, let alone the world. If you tell us where dear old Uncle went, I'll have Father stop the pain. If you don't, I'll make it a thousand times worse." For a long moment, Zuko just stared up at her. But then, as if Agni himself had reached down and gievn the boy strength, his eyes cleared.

"I pity you, Azula. You can't see it, but Father's just using you. You think he trusts you? Then why, if I'm still in chains, is there a gaurd outside?" Azula frowned, turning around. Sure enough, the gaurd she'd ordered to leave was still standing right outside the door, as if Ozai was expecting the ties of siblinghood to override his orders and have Azula free her brother. Azula sneered at the thought, dropping Zuko and dusting her hands off.

"Save your pity. I don't need it." And with that, she left the room. But Zuko smiled, he'd done what he'd planned to do. He'd rattled Azula more than anything ever could, and all he had to do was play on her greatest hatred.

She hated to be pitied.

* * *


	86. 62: Regret

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 62. Regret

Characters: Aang

Takes Place: AU Post Finale

* * *

The Fire Nation Palace was in shambles, everyone scrambling to look for thier missing Fire Lord. He'd vanished during the fifth anniversary festival, and had taken his things with him. Aang watched with a look of annoyance on his face, before breaking away from his group and heading for Zuko's personal chambers. No one had thought to look in here, it was obvious by the untouched parchment lying on Zuko's bed. Aang sighed as he untied it, reading his friends flowing script.

_I have done many things I regret in my lifetime. I regret attacking the Southern Water Tribe, I regret the damage caused to Kyoshi Island, and many other things I did in my chase for the Avatar. But lately, I've realized my biggest regret was that, in the years I spent at sea, I never even had the inkling to search for my Mother. And so, now that things have settled down, I've gone to search for her. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about the Fire Nation, my Uncle or Avatar Aang will make a fine Proxy. Worry about keeping Mai from chasing after me. That woman, she is like a badgermole once it's caught a scent._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Aang turned, smiling as he left the room and scroll behind him. Pulling his Glider from his back, he took off into the westerly winds as soon as he reached a balcony. Zuko wasn't that far ahead of him by now, he could use the help to find his Mother.

* * *

Heart's Note: Since Avatar is over now, and they never found Ursa, I'll just make my own AU line for that.


	87. 65: Repentance

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 65. Repentance

Characters: Zuko, Toph

Takes Place: Post "Western Air Temple"

* * *

"You know, just becuase you burnt my feet doesn't mean I can't see you."

"I said I was sorry about that..."

"I know. I'm just saying, is all. By the way...is Sugar Queen always that nice?" A minimal shift in Zuko's posture, he must have shrugged.

"Agni would freeze before I know, at the rate I'm going."

"Sit down. All the fidgeting is driving me crazy. And you won't like me when I'm crazy." Zuko laughed a little, sitting beside Toph and looking down in surprise when she put her head in his lap.

"You know something, Sparky?" She yawned here, a massive jawbreaking gesture. "You make a nice pillow."

_Several hours later, Katara stormed into Toph's room, only to stop as she opened her mouth. Both Zuko and Toph were sound asleep against one another, neither hurt or burned. Frowned, Katara gently shut the door. Zuko had a long way to go to repent for all he had done, but this was actually a decent start._

_

* * *

Heart's Note: (shrugs) The only Repentance I know of is the one in Fatal Frame 2, and that's a whole lot different than this one._


	88. 64: Remorse

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 64. Remorse

Characters: Iroh, Azula

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

"Hello, Niece. How are you feeling today?" Azula didn't think to grace her uncle with even a glance, and she maintained her position against the back wall of her cell. Iroh sighed.

"I see. You don't want to talk to me. That's fine, quite alright. But I think I'll sit here for a while longer, rest my old bones." And so he sat there for what felt like an eternity to the ex-Princess, just sitting there without a word to her. Just as the sun began to set, Iroh stood.

"I shall see you next week, Azula. Perhaps then, you will wish to speak." Something in his tone pleaded with her, and Azula sighed. She could give him a few words.

"Perhaps, Uncle. Perhaps then I will feel remorseful for what I've done." Iroh gave her a little smile, and headed back down the road he'd come from, not once looking back.

He didn't come the next week, or the week after next. It was a month later that news reached her lowly prison cell that Iroh was dead. Complications from a lightning strike.

And still, Azula didn't feel a hint of remorse for his death, even though she had caused it.

* * *


	89. 77: Worry

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians, Zula is mine.

Characters: Fem!Zuko, Katara

Prompt: 77. Worry

Takes Place: Post "Lust" (Post "Southern Raiders")

* * *

"Zula, are you alright? You look tired." Zula opened her mouth to answer, before a massive yawn cut her off. Katara raised a brow as her friend tried to protest, and the Fire Nation Princess sighed.

"Just not sleeping well. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, and hearing you scream in your nightmares isn't going to make me worry? Zula..." The older girl gave a sheepish smile, staring out across the sunlit ocean waters.

"I just..I'm a Princess, Katara. I'm supposed to be a pillar of strength for my people. How in the world can I be strong if I keep having nightmares like this?" Katara shrugged, sitting down beside her friend.

"You could talk about them with us. It may help." Zula looked down, then sighed and nodded.

"In my dreams..."

* * *


	90. 73: Suffering

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 73. Suffering

Characters: Ursa, Aang, Zuko.

Takes Place: "Regret" Arc (Post Finale)

* * *

In the long 7 years it had been since Ursa had seen her children, she had spent much time with one ear to the ground, keeping watch for any news of a death in the royal family. But news never reached her, and it was pure agony not knowing whether or not Zuko had survived. She knew that Iroh would have taken care of him, but even the friend and brother she had found in the General could not protect her child from the wrath of his father. Ursa was suddenly jolted from her musings as the wooden floors outside her door creaked, and her hand found the dagger hidden in her sleeve as she whirled around.

"Who are you?!" Bright golden eyes blinked in surprise as he stared down to see the dagger barely an inch from his neck, and Ursa's widened as he spoke.

"Mom, it's me." The knife dropped from her hand as the mother took her son into her arms, and they both collapsed to the floor as the Avatar ran in, before running back out to give them thier privacy as they finally reunited. After a long moment, Ursa took her son's face into her hands and examined it, fingers ghosting over his scar before he captured her hand in his.

"I'm better off with this then I would have been without it. Thank you. I don't know how I could ever make up for all the suffering you went through to keep me safe..but I'll try. I promise I'll try." Ursa smiled gently, shaking her head.

"No, my child. I have not suffered to protect you. I am your mother, and it is my honor to protect you."

* * *

Heart's Note: Dedicated to _my_ Mother, who gave up a steady job and happy home to come to be with her parents when they needed her, and stayed for my sake. Love ya, Mom.


	91. 72: Shyness

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 72: Shyness

Characters: Zuko, Toph (Pre-Toko)

Takes Place: Post "Intrest" (AUish Western Air Temple)

* * *

Toph awoke to the smell of cooking meat, and the feel of warm cloth beneath her.

"Morning." She blinked, stretching and yawning as Zuko offered her a piece of already cooked meat wrapped in a leaf. Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she snatched the meat out of Zuko's hand as he smiled at her a little.

"How do your feet feel?" Toph stopped mid-chew, then swallowed.

"Better than last night, thanks to whatever was in that water. What was that stuff anyway? It stunk." Zuko looked away, and his heart skipped a beat as Toph raised a brow. Was he shy?

"Tea leaves and some herbs my Uncle said could heal. It's not supposed to smell good." Toph snorted, returning to her breakfast as Zuko stoked the fire.

"You know, you don't have to be shy about the fact you can heal people. It's a gift." Zuko froze, then sighed.

"Not where I'm from. It's a weakness in my father's eyes." Toph huffed, bending a pebble into his shirt.

"As far as we're both concerned, your father is that crazy old tea serving guy, right? Not that stupid old man bent on world destruction." Zuko snorted, then laughed outright as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's who we're talking about." Toph grinned cheekily, riding a wave of dirt over to Zuko's side.

"Then, it's a strength. Not a weakness. So don't be shy about it!"

* * *


	92. 70: SelfPity

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 70. Self-pity

Characters: Sokka, Zuko

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

"I can't believe Suki would -hic- break up with me! How could she do it?" Zuko sighed steam through his nose, shaking his head.

"Becuase she's Suki, and she can do anything." Sokka hiccuped again, smelling of Fire Nation whisky and roasted sea slug. The bartender shook his head, sighing in sympathy as Zuko took a seat beside his friend, ordering a hot mineral water. This was going to take a very long time. When Sokka got into his self-pitying funks, it could take days to break him out of one.

"I know she can do anything...but how could she! This is me we're talking about, the great -hic- Sokka!" Zuko sighed, paying for both his and Sokka's drink and dragging the younger boy out of the bar, heading for the Ostrich horse stable as Sokka kept on wailing in self-pity. The Water tribe boy had barely a second to react as Zuko dunked his head in the chilled water, and when he surfaced with a sputter, he was certainly more sober as he glared up at Zuko.

"Did you have to do that?!"

"Did it make you sober up? Good. Let's go home, Katara's worried."

* * *


	93. 68: Sadness

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 68. Sadness

Characters: Suki, Zuko.

Takes Place: Post "Ember Island Players"

* * *

"Zuko? Are you alright?" Suki frowned in concern as he shook his head, arms crossed in his lap as he looked out across the ocean, golden eyes deep with sadness. Something was wrong, the Kyoshi Warrior could tell.

"No. I just...can't stop thinking about my Uncle. I said awful things to him the last time I saw him, I betrayed him. And now, I don't even know where he is." Suko sighed, sitting beside the exiled Prince on the dock, dangling her legs on the water.

"If you see him again, what'll you do?"

"Beg for his forgiveness. What else can I do?" Suko smiled a little, looking out across the golden waters.

"Well, you could hug him. I'm sure he's already forgiven you, and if he's anything like Toph said yesterday, he'll be happy to see you." Zuko sighed, nodding as she stood and offered him her hand.

"Thank you, Suki."

* * *

Heart's Note: This is not Pre-Zuki, it's just friendship.


	94. 66: Resentment

Disclaimer: A:TLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 66. Resentment

Characters: Mai, Katara, Zuko (Implied Zutara)

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

More often then normal, Mai found herself hating Zuko's water tribe bride. Katara was a nice woman, she'd care for Zuko well. She'd ease his pain, both of body and of heart. But still, she found herself getting hot under the collar with resentment for the tan skinned woman who had stolen Zuko away from her. They were bethrothed, it should have been her married to Zuko, not her. Never her. But the great Spirits had willed it this way, and Mai, strong as she was, could never go against thier will. She could, and did, resent thier will in choices like this, but she wouldn't protest them.

She would resent Katara for having all of Zuko's heart, and for carrying his child, but she would still stand beside them both if she was ever needed to fight for her country. Her friendship with Zuko mattered that much to her.

And she knew his friendship with her mattered to him, as well.

* * *

Heart's Note: I was looking over Shipping!Forums recently, and good grief, some of the older teenagers act like kindergardeners fighting over a toy! Grow up, people! Geez...


	95. 84: Insanity

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 84. Insanity

Characters: Sokka, Azula, Zuko

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

Sokka's first visit to the Fire Nation Palace was one taking place on a rather windy night. Zuko was looking very annoyed as he watched several platoon's of gaurds escort Azula to a cell where she could be kept close to watch over her, but Sokka could tell something was wrong here.

"Are you worried?" Zuko gave a subtle nod, and all hell broke loose. Azula started to scream blue fire, and the guards around her scrambled to control her. Zuko looked away, and Sokka frowned as he got right into Azula's face the second she stopped screaming.

"You are insane, Azula. You have a brother who is very concerned about you, and yet, you're acting worse than a child in his first snow sled. Grow up." Azula blinked bright golden eyes in shock as Sokka stalked away, grabbing Zuko's shoulder as they left the room.

Insanity among friends was one thing, insanity caused by a psychological disorder is another.

* * *

Heart's Note: My Mom was a Psychologist for a few years before I was born, and I threw Azula's description her way the other night. She said that, off of what I gave her, Azula has OCD, Abandonment issues, and a whole melting pot of issues that would have her on meds for the rest of her life. (I didn't mention she tried to kill her own brother and Uncle. XD)


	96. 85: Smile

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 85. Smile

Characters: Mai, Zuko

Takes Place: During Sozin's Comet

* * *

The first think that Zuko felt as he woke up was warmth. Not the heat that soared in his body as the Comet had been soaring over thier world, but rather, a comforting warmth that he'd only feel when he was with someone he trusted. At first he thought it was Katara's hand on his, but then he felt the calluses on the fingertips.

"Mai?" She smiled at him in deep relief as he opened his eyes with a tired breath.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko closed his eyes, taking stock of himself. Everything seemed attached, but his stomach was killing him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Been better."

Mai's smile never faded as she stayed by his side the whole time he was in bed, all the way through his coronation as Fire Lord, and even when he found his mother.

Zuko often found himself smiling along side her.

* * *


	97. 87: Expectations

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 87. Expectations

Characters: Zuko, Ty Lee

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

"Zuko! Get down!" The Recently crowned Fire Lord yelped in alarm as Ty Lee, still clad in her Kyoshi Warrior armor, jumped at him and knocked him behind his throne as fire singed where he was standing. Zuko cursed as Ty Lee rolled off of him, running back into the thick of the rebels intent on killing him. Something about reclaiming the throne for the Phoenix King and expecting to succeed. But Ty Lee wasn't having any of it, and Zuko watched with concern in his eyes as his friend and ally kicked and flipped her way into the rebel's ranks, blocking thier chi networks until they all lay in heaps on the floor. She smiled at Zuko toothily, dusting off her hands.

"Well, did I meet your expectations?" Zuko sighed, a weary smile on his face.

"More than so. More than so, Ty Lee."

* * *

Heart's Note: I've given up on finishing this thing by October. Hell, it already _is_ October. DX


	98. 82: Not Dead Yet

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brains

Prompt: 82.Not Dead Yet

Characters: Zuko, Iroh, Outsider POV

Takes Place: Zuko's Banishment.

A/N: Inspired by crazy4Zuzu1717's review.

* * *

For some reason, the exiled Prince was still holding on. It was obvious that his eye was causing him a great deal of pain, but he still held onto his dignity and his Uncle's hand. Crown Prince Iroh had once been the greatest war general, but now he spent his time humming lullabies to his injured nephew. Few people openly opposed Ozai, but the crew of the ship that Iroh had aquired were fully prepared to stand behind and beside him and Prince Zuko. They would all make sure he was kept safe and alive in his search for the Avatar, and, Agni willing, for his mother. Lady Ursa's vanishing act had caused many hearts grief, some of them actually working on this ship. But that was the past, and now was now. After several weeks in the Ship's medical unit, Zuko and Iroh came up on deck to applause.

Zuko wasn't dead yet, and they were all determined to keep it that way.

* * *

Heart's Note: C4Z, sorry it wasn't exactly what you asked for. I'm fond of it, though.


	99. 74: Surprise

Disclaimer: ATLA is MIke and Brians

Prompt: 74. Surprise

Characters: Zuko, Aang

Takes Place: Post Finale

* * *

Fire Lords had very busy schedules. Especially newly crowned ones who had a whole lot of crap to clean up after 100 years of war and bloodshed. It was so much work that Zuko didn't even see his friends in those first few weeks, surrounded by his "advisors" and old War Generals. Iroh stayed with him for a while, getting him off the ground and into working order, but his beloved Uncle left to Ba Sing Se when a summons from Toph came around, her need for help in the city's cleanup effort. That had been almost a week ago, and no sign of when he'd be returning. It could really rub on Zuko's nerves, to be practically like a cornered rat in a cage in his own palace. Zuko let his hair down as he entered his room, lighting candles on the desks closeby the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Zuko jumped a foot out of his skin as his friends popped out of thier hiding spaces, Iroh and Mai among them. Aang jumped to the front, all smiles.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?" Zuko shook his head, already smiling himself as he took tackle hugs from Toph and Katara, the warm breeze already coming in from the window.

As surprises went, Zuko was happy to recieve this one.

* * *

Heart's Note: Zuko's official birthday was never released, but I've set it sometime in late Summer/early Fall. (shrugs)


	100. 83: Scars

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 83.Scars

Characters: Zuko, Toph (Could be seen as Toko)

Takes Place: Post "Southern Raiders", Post "Acceptance". (Anyone remember that one?)

* * *

For some reason, Zuko can't sleep when it's storming. Be it the water starting to get in his face through the cracks in the old wood above him, or the rumbles of thunder coming closer and closer. The wood creaking outside his door made Zuko shoot up, a ball of flame in his hands as the door opened, Toph clinging to the handle.

"I can't sleep...can I stay here?" Zuko sighed, extinguishing his flame as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to his bedroll. They both settled, and Zuko was almost asleep again before Toph's hand found the scars on his forearms.

"Did you try to kill yourself?" Zuko chuckled, grabbing her hand and running it up the scars. They were short, but not knife marks. Burn marks?

"I was a horrible Firebender when I first started. We didn't have Katara's healing ability when I was a kid." Toph smirked, then curled onto his side and slept. The storm passed over thier heads fast, but neither teen noticed.

With time, physical wounds heal, leaving only scars. But emotional wounds, wounds of the heart, require something more.

Love, no matter the kind, heals all.

* * *


	101. 53: Love

Disclaimer: ATLA is Mike and Brians

Prompt: 53. Love

Characters: Zuko, Katara Two OC's (Zutara Kids) (Implied Zutara)

Takes Place: Post Finale (Years past it...I'd say, oh, some 20 years?)

* * *

"Catch me Kaya!"

"Ursa! No fair!"

"Girls! Be careful!" Katara watched her daughters chase one another around the sunlit courtyard with a weary smile and hands on her hips. Thier mixed heritage made sure they weren't tired in the day, so just watching them made Katara tired!

"When did they get so fast?" As for her beloved husband, even with his Fire Nation heritage, he had trouble keeping up with the girls he'd helped create. Katara smiled, putting a hand on his arm.

"Maybe you're just getting slower. Or we're getting old." Zuko made a sound in the back of throat, examining Katara's dark hair.

"I don't see any grey or white. You're not old, Kat." Katara gave her husband a sultry grin.

"Are you saying that becuase you mean it, or because you don't want me mad at you?" Zuko returned the grin, diving in for the kiss.

"You'll just have to find out."

"EWW!! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Zuko and Katara shared a mischevious look, then darted after thier shrieking daughters.

It was love, defined.

* * *

Heart's Note: Back to my roots yet again. XD

ANd yes, before anyone asks...we're done.


	102. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
